Rakuzan arc
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ PREQUEL to A NIGHT BEFORE FINAL & FINAL QUARTER ] "Kita sama Akashi-kun. Kita sama-sama point guard dan kapten tim. Tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas di antara kita..." Akashi vs Masaki dan Ogiwara yang mulai menemukan "jawaban". Ingat, perintah Akashi adalah absolut dan Akashi tahu bagaimana caranya membuat pertahanan Ogiwara goyah. Ogiwara's decision part 2
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

But I do want Akashi to be mine /lol

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fanbase kurobas, dan saya mohon maaf bila formatnya masih kacau karena saya baru bergabung dengan serta baru pertama kali memposting cerita /('_')9

Cerita berikut adalah fiksi belaka, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan plot sensei Fujimaki. Ide cerita ini terpikirkan ketika membaca semifinal Rakuzan vs Shutoku dan _never ending story_ Teikou arc .

Enjoy :3

Suara decit bola basket menggema memenuhi gedung olahraga tempat klub basket berlatih. SMU Rakuzan adalah SMU prestisius yang boleh dikatakan SMU tertua di Jepang dan telah banyak mengukir prestasi di berbagai bidang. Salah satunya adalah basket. Jangan ditanya prestasi klub basket SMU ini. Tim basket SMU yang tak pernah absen menjadi kampiun di berbagai macam turnamen nasional ini sampai memiliki gedung olahraga khusus bagi klub basket untuk berlatih. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk menjadi anggota klub basket SMU Rakuzan yang prestisius. Hanya _**orang-orang terpilih**_ yang dapat masuk menjadi anggota dan terlebih lagi menjadi pemain reguler.

Sore itu, semua anggota klub basket tampak berlatih. Termasuk pemain-pemain regulernya. Dalam gedung yang luas tersebut terdapat 6 lapangan yang dapat digunakan untuk berlatih. Para pemain reguler biasanya bermain di lapangan tersendiri. Tidak bercampur dengan para pemain cadangan atau pemain baru.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mencoba men-_drible _bola ke arah ring. Meskipun untuk mencapai ring ia harus melalui kawalan ketat 2 orang. Namun, ia tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak keringat untuk meloloskan diri. Cukup mudah baginya. Halangan justru ada tepat di bawah ring. Pemuda tinggi besar dan berkulit _tan_ berhasil mem-_block_ bola yang ia tembakkan ke arah ring.

" _Nice try_, Hayama. Tapi terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk melewatiku"

"Hahaha... Jangan meledekku Nebuya. Sudut tembakanku hanya miring sedikit. Berikutnya tidak akan gagal!" Pemuda bernama Kotaro Hayama hendak menembakkan bola lagi ke arah ring ketika bunyi peluit menggema ke seluruh lapangan.

"Hei, aku belum melakukan apa-apa!" seru Hayama sambil kontan melesakkan bola—dan kali ini masuk—tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena Eikichi Nebuya si pemuda tinggi besar itu sudah kembali ke _bench_. Di _bench_, pemuda dengan paras cantik dan berambut hitam telah menunggu mereka.

"Kalian berdua, duduklah. _Coach_ akan mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kita"

"Tumben sekali, Reo-_nee_. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hayama sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang dipersiapkan Reo sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hayama. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi pengumuman yang penting. Tidak biasanya latihan kita dibubarkan setengah jam lebih awal"

"Mungkin anggota baru? Baru-baru ini 'kan upacara penerimaan siswa baru?" celetuk Nebuya sambil meneggak minuman pengganti ion.

"Mana mungkin anggota baru bisa masuk dengan mudah begini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan seleksi alam yang dilakukan _coach?_"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar seruan bagi seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul. Semua pemain termasuk pemain reguler ikut berkumpul. Di depan mereka semua kini telah berdiri seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan dengan aura yang kharismatik. Tapi bukan pria itu yang menarik perhatian semua orang –khususnya Mibuchi Reo—saat itu. Melainkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri di samping pria yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menjadi _coach_ bagi klub basket SMU Rakuzan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak tidak asing bagi Reo. Ia pernah bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya. Namun, penampilan pemuda itu –sekarang—tidak membuat Reo bisa mengingat betul siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. Dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan _**pemuda yang warna bola matanya berbeda sebelah**_ seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih kalian semua telah berkumpul di sini. Saat ini ada hal penting yang akan kuumumkan kepada kalian semua. Mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan anggota baru. Aku percaya tim basket kita akan bertambah semakin kuat dengan kehadiran anggota baru ini" seru Eiji Shirogane sang _coach_ sambil memperkenalkan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya membungkukkan badannya dengan formal seperti halnya murid baru yang pertama kali diperkenalkan di depan kelas. Reo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

' _Apa istimewanya anak ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk menjadi anggota tim dengan mudah begini?_ ' Reo hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati sambil berusaha mengingat pemuda yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depannya. Nampaknya pemuda itu pun menyadari tindak tanduk Reo.

"Secara resmi aku mengumumkan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menjadi bagian dari tim ini. Aku percaya kehadirannya di sini akan membuat tim ini semakin kuat" seru Shirogane sambil memperkenalkan Akashi di depan umum. Reo tercekat. Ia mengingat seseorang dengan nama yang sama tetapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda seperti sekarang ini. _**Ya, dulunya warna bola matanya tidak berbeda sebelah seperti ini.**_ Ia sempat berpikir pemuda itu adalah orang yang berbeda dalam ingatannya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa anggapannya salah. Pemuda ini memang pemuda yang pernah ia jumpai sebagai lawan dalam turnamen SMP nasional 2 tahun silam. Saat itu Reo dkk. yang dijuluki _uncrowned generals_ harus mengakui kehebatan _generation of miracles_ kebanggaan SMP Teikou. Dan pemuda ini adalah kapten tim yang membuat mereka menelan kekalahan itu.

Seperti yang diduga, semua orang terkejut. Sebagian orang hanya bisa terdiam seolah menganggap apapun keputusan _coach_ adalah mutlak dan tidak perlu disanggah. Sisanya menyatakan keterkejutan mereka dalam berbagai macam komentar. Mulai dari komentar yang enak hingga yang sedikit pedas di telinga. Dan Akashi tampak cuek saja. Tapi kejutan Shirogane tidak berhenti sampai di sini.

"Ini memang keputusan sepihak. Tapi dengan mempertaruhkan nama dan prestasi kita selama ini, aku umumkan bahwa Akashi juga akan menjadi kapten tim kita yang baru. Aku rasa kalian semua pernah mendengar nama SMP Teikou. Akashi adalah kapten dari tim tersebut. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ragu lagi untuk langsung menjadikan Akashi sebagai kapten meskipun ia baru kelas 1." sambung Shirogane. Dan pernyataan terakhir Shirogane membuat Reo sungguh terkejut. Selama ini ia yang memegang posisi kapten. Bagaimana mungkin anak kelas 1 bisa dengan mudah diterima menjadi anggota dan terlebih lagi langsung menyabet posisi kapten? Selama puluhan tahun sejarah basket SMU Rakuzan sepertinya hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin kuumumkan. Setelah ini kalian boleh bubar. Latihan kembali dilanjutkan besok dan Akashi akan ikut serta dalam latihan besok"tutup Shirogane. Shirogane menyadari mimik wajah Reo yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. "Kemarilah Reo, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shirogane dan Reo telah berada di sudut lapangan. Shirogane membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut atas keputusan sepihakku. Maaf aku tidak membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dahulu"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiranmu _coach_. Bagaimana mungkin kau mempertaruhkan sejarah kita selama ini hanya dengan anggapan bahwa karena ia kapten Teikou maka ia pantas menjadi kapten kita?"

Shirogane menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Reo.

"Reo, apa kau merasa kesal karena posisimu direbut?"

Reo terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang _coach_. Tidak, ia tidak kesal karena posisinya diambil begitu saja oleh anak kelas 1. Ia hanya seorang perfeksionis yang 'senang segala sesuatu berada pada tempatnya'. Dengan kata lain, jika memang posisinya harus beralih tangan, maka posisi itu haruslah jatuh pada orang yang lebih pantas darinya. Apalagi posisi kapten adalah posisi yang menentukan inti permainan. Kapten adalah jantung bagi tim. Tanpa adanya kapten yang mumpuni maka tim itu akan mati. Filosofi Rakuzan sesuai dengan filosofi Reo yang perfeksionis. Mana bisa ia membiarkan prestasi yang telah terukir selama bertahun-tahun ternoda oleh keputusan spontan –dan sepihak? Selama menjabat sebagai kapten sementara, ia telah mempertaruhkan segalanya. Membawa tim pada kemenangan. Bagaimana mungkin anak kelas 1 bisa menyamai hasil usahanya?

"Reo, Akashi adalah anak yang aku incar semenjak lama. Aku merasa bahwa anak inilah yang sesuai dengan filosofi Rakuzan yang sesungguhnya begitu pertama kali melihatnya. Aku berani bertaruh, dialah yang akan mengukir sejarah kemenangan kita dengan tinta emas. Kau boleh pegang omonganku ini, Reo."

Reo terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _coach_ nya memiliki kepercayaan yang begitu besar pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"_Coach_, aku tidak pernah meragukan keputusanmu. Aku juga tidak merasa kesal posisiku akan berpindah tangan secepat ini. Tapi, bolehkah aku menguji anak itu? Aku ingin membuktikan argumentasimu dengan mata-kepalaku sendiri. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, besok aku ingin menantangnya bertanding"

Shirogane langsung menyetujuinya "Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, Reo. Baiklah. Besok aku mengizinkan kalian berdua berlatih tanding. Aku akan menyaksikan langsung latih tanding kalian."

"Tidak hanya kami berdua _coach_. Aku ingin seluruh anggota _uncrowned generals_ ikut mengujinya. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan _coach_? Kalau ia memang kapten Teikou yang tersohor itu, mestinya ia bisa menghadapi kami bertiga sendirian. Kalau ia akan menjadi kapten yang memimpin kami, maka biarkan anggota _uncrowned generals_ yang lain mengujinya. Jika ia menang, maka aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menyerahkan jabatan kapten padanya."

Shirogane terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi tidak akan adil bagi Akashi kalau ia bermain sendirian menghadapi kalian bertiga. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau hanya kubatasi 1 _quarter_ saja?"

" 1 _quarter_ juga sudah cukup, _coach_."

"Kau kapten Teikou yang _**itu**_ 'kan?" tanya Hayama sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini seluruh pemain reguler tengah menunggu waktu untuk berlatih. Pemuda yang dimaksud langsung menoleh ke arah si penanya. Hayama bisa melihat dengan jelas manik heterokromatik pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan yang singkat, jelas dan padat. Seketika itu juga Hayama bisa merasakan aura pembunuh di sekitar Akashi.

"Ahh...ngg...maksudku...dulu aku pernah bertanding melawan Teikou. Tapi sepertinya kau berbeda dengan yang kuingat." Entah bagaimana Hayama bisa memiliki keberanian untuk menatap manik heterokromatik Akashi. Melihat gelagatnya, Akashi dengan mudah bisa mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Hayama.

"Aku ingat pernah bertanding melawanmu. Kalian yang dijuluki _uncrowned generals_." Akashi memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hayama secara langsung. Namun, Hayama merasa pertanyaannya telah terjawab oleh pernyataan Akashi barusan.

"Ah! Rupanya kau mengingat kami. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Salam kenal, aku Hayama Kotarou, kelas 2." Hayama menyodorkan tangannya. Akashi tidak membalas jabatan tangannya. "Akashi Seijuurou" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong..."seru Hayama sambil menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Rupanya Hayama tidak kapok untuk terus mengajak Akashi bicara sekalipun Akashi tidak sekalipun menoleh padanya "Kenapa kau jauh-jauh melanjutkan sekolah ke Kyoto? Apa karena memang ingin bergabung dengan Rakuzan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hayama.

"Tidak ada alasan yang mengharuskanku menolak bergabung dengan Rakuzan." Lagi-lagi balasan Akashi singkat, jelas dan padat. Pada akhirnya Hayama sama sekali tidak dapat memperoleh informasi apapun tentang Akashi. Sebenarnya Hayama penasaran dengan perubahan warna bola mata Akashi. Karena seingat Hayama, pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu memiliki bola mata dengan warna yang seragam. Tapi hal itu urung ia tanyakan karena ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Reo mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Hayama, persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan melakukan latih tanding." Seru Reo sambil berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Eh? Kita akan melakukan latih tanding melawan siapa Reo-_nee_?"

Reo terdiam sebelum akhirnya menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelah Hayama. Matanya beradu pandang dengan manik heterokromatik milik Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menjadi lawan latih tanding kita hari ini. Hal ini juga atas persetujuan _coach_. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan Akashi?"

"EEH!?" Hayama menoleh ke Akashi dengan mimik wajah terkejut. Berbeda dengan Akashi, Akashi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Pandangannya belum beralih dari Reo.

"Baiklah." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Sekian fanfic pertama saya. Awalnya saya ingin menjadikan fanfic ini dalam 1 chapter tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan 1 chapter w

Please read and review segala macam saran, kritik ataupun ide dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan serial ini. Saya menyukai Akashi dari lubuk hati terdalam (?) sehingga saya berimajinasi untuk mengembangkan ide Rakuzan-arc /

Thank you for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Rakuzan – arc updated!**_

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE] : Sebelumnya author mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mereview. Author baca semua reviewnya, tapi nggak bisa balas langsung di sana karena ternyata kalau log-in akun cuma bisa review 1x T^T Terima kasih buat semua reviewnya. Kalau berkenan langsung PM author juga boleh ^^**

**Happy reading minna...! - akareguu**

**...**

"Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menjadi lawan latih tanding kita hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan Akashi?" pandangan Reo beradu dengan manik heterokromatik milik Akashi. Akashi tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun mendengar 'tantangan' Reo.

"Baiklah" balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Entah apa maksud senyum Akashi. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana yang bisa mengartikan senyuman itu. Bahkan Reo yang menatap Akashi secara langsung sekalipun.

"Tunggu, Reo-_nee_...kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan kalau Akashi yang akan jadi lawan latih tanding kita? Sepertinya itu terlalu mendadak untuk Akashi. Dia juga baru saja masuk klub kita. Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Hayama mendadak beranjak dari _bench_. Berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari Reo. Akhirnya Reo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Hayama, kalau Akashi memang kapten Teikou yang _**itu**_, tentunya dia tidak akan takut hanya dengan tantangan seperti ini 'kan?" Reo malah balik bertanya. Hayama hanya bisa menunjukkan ketidakpahamannya. Dia tidak akan berhenti bertanya kalau saja Nebuya tidak datang menengahi mereka.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Mibuchi. Aku juga penasaran dengan kemampuan anak baru ini." Perkataan Nebuya membuat Hayama berhenti berkomentar hingga akhirnya mimik wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi 'terserah kalian sajalah' pada mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan Hayama berhenti berkomentar, Reo kembali menatap Akashi. "Bagaimana, Akashi? Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Tidak masalah kalau kau membutuhkan pemanasan terlebih dahulu."

Perlahan Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan pemanasan. Begini saja sudah cukup." Akashi hendak berjalan ke arah lapangan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Eiji Shirogane sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian barusan. Untuk latihan hari ini, aku menyetujui adanya latih tanding di antara kalian. Ini mungkin permintaan yang sedikit egois, namun..." Shirogane menatap Akashi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dalam latih tanding selama 1 _quarter_ ke depan, Akashi akan bertanding seorang diri melawan kalian bertiga."

Hayama sontak kaget mendengarnya. Sementara Nebuya tidak tampak terkejut. Di sebelahnya, Reo hanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Akashi. Mencoba mencermati ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Di luar dugaan Reo, Akashi tetap menunjukkan mimik wajah yang tenang menanggapi perkataan _coach_ mereka barusan. Senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Reo teringat beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dirinya mengumumkan 'tantangan' serupa pada Akashi, Akashi juga tersenyum menanggapinya. Jika tadi Reo tidak ambil pusing dengan ekspresi Akashi tersebut, kali ini ia mencoba menganalisa situasi ini. Reo menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Ia mengamati gerakan manik heterokromatik pemuda tersebut. Manik itu tidak tampak berkedip. Senyuman juga masih terlihat pada bibir tipis Akashi. Namun, lama kelamaan Reo mengerti arti dari senyuman Akashi.

'_**Aku terima tantangan ini'**_

...

Hari itu, seharusnya latihan rutin dilakukan klub basket SMU Rakuzan. Namun, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada lapangan khusus pemain reguler. Ya, di lapangan itulah latih tanding antara Akashi melawan _uncrowned generals_ akan diadakan. Sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti latih tanding. Hanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang dengan nekatnya mencoba melawan tiga orang. Masalahnya adalah, tiga orang yang akan dihadapi itu merupakan tiga pemain terkuat Rakuzan. Pemain reguler yang dulunya disebut _uncrowned generals. _Tapi, seseorang yang dianggap nekat itu juga bukan orang sembarangan. Kapten tim basket kebanggaan Teikou dan pemimpin _generation of miracles_ yang melegenda itu kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Akashi, pertandingan ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 1 _quarter_. Kau boleh serius dalam latihan ini. Dan atas permintaan Reo, kalau kau kalah dalam pertandingan ini maka jabatan kapten akan kuserahkan kembali pada Reo." Akashi tidak mengangguk setelah mendengar seruan sang _coach_, namun sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia mengerti maksud sang _coach_. Ia tidak perlu menang untuk menjadi kapten. Ia hanya perlu menang karena _**itu sudah seharusnya**_. Kata 'kalah' tidak ada dalam kamus Akashi.

Baik Akashi dan para _uncrowned generals_ sudah siap dalam posisi masing-masing. Nebuya berada di bawah ring sisi _uncrowned generals, _Hayama mengambil posisi tepat di depan Akashi sementara Reo berada di zona _3 points_ di dekat ring sisi Akashi. Siapapun yang melihat akan merasa kombinasi ini tidak adil. Akashi seolah-olah tidak diberikan ruang gerak yang leluasa untuk mencetak skor.

Peluit berbunyi menandakan waktunya _tip off_. Hayama dan Akashi berebut bola di udara. Hayama lebih unggul dalam hal ini dibandingkan Akashi. Bahkan seorang Akashi pun tidak bisa mengatasi perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka. Bola berada dalam pegangan Hayama. Akashi mulai bergerak membayangi Hayama. Melakukan pengawalan ketat sambil mengedarkan pandangan yang tajam. Manik heterokromatiknya mengikuti setiap gerakan Hayama. Usaha Akashi membuahkan hasil. Akashi berhasil merebut bola dari Hayama karena Hayama tidak bisa melakukan gerakan tipuan sedikitpun. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat tipuan selagi dikuntit Akashi?

"Ah, bolanya...!" Hayama terperangah. Sementara Akashi berlari menjauhi Hayama sambil mendribel bola menuju ring yang dijaga ketat Nebuya. Detik itu juga, semua orang yang menonton diliputi ketegangan dan rasa penasaran. Apakah Akashi akan mencetak skor pertama secepat ini? Bahkan Eiji Shirogane pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah tegangnya saat ini. Betapa ia sangat berharap Akashi mengoyak jala ring yang dijaga Nebuya saat itu juga. Namun, belum sempat Akashi mendekati daerah ring, seseorang mendekat dengan cepat dari arah belakangnya. Membuat Akashi harus menoleh ke belakang atau bola yang saat ini sudah berada dalam kontrolnya akan dicuri dari belakang.

"Akashi! Aku akan serius walaupun ini cuma latihan! Jangan dendam padaku ya!" Kali ini Hayama berusaha membayangi Akashi. Akashi berusaha mempertahankan bola yang saat ini berada dalam pegangannya. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Akashi saat itu juga adalah bagaimana ia bisa membebaskan diri dari pengawalan ketat Hayama dan berlari menuju ring yang dijaga Nebuya. Dari posisinya berdiri, Reo memandangi duel Hayama-Akashi.

"Akashi, kau belum tahu kemampuan Hayama..."

Hayama masih mengawal ketat Akashi.

"...Bola seperti itu..."

Hayama terus meneror Akashi. Tanpa sadar pertahanan Akashi semakin kendur.

"...akan bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh Hayama meskipun aku tak ikut turun tangan." Bisik Reo sesaat sebelum Hayama berhasil merebut bola dari Akashi. Penonton terhenyak. Terlebih Eiji Shirogane. Bola saat ini berada dalam kontrol Hayama. Namun, Akashi tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali menguntit Hayama. Mengira dirinya bakal kalah _one – on – one_ lagi dengan Akashi, Hayama memberikan _passing_ ke daerah _3 points_ Akashi. Reo telah menunggu umpan bola dari Hayama.

"Keputusan bijak, Hayama." bisik Reo sebelum melemparkan bola dengan mulus ke ring Akashi. Akashi tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa melihat bola melayang tanpa halangan hingga mengoyak jala ringnya. Tiga poin pertama untuk _uncrowned generals_.

"Yossh!" teriak Hayama sambil melakukan 'toss' dengan Reo.

"Tak seperti yang dibayangkan, cuma segini sajakah kekuatan kapten _generation of miracles_?" bisik Reo pelan.

"Mibuchi, tidakkah kau merasa janggal?" tanya Nebuya tiba-tiba sebelum Reo kembali ke posisinya.

"Janggal kenapa?" Reo kaget dengan pertanyaan Nebuya.

"Aku memang belum berhadapan secara langsung dengan Akashi tadi. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari bawah ring saat ia bertarung dengan Hayama. Aku mengamati tatapan mata dan gerakannya. Kalau aku boleh bilang, dia unggul jauh dibandingkan Hayama."

"Apa? Lantas kalau memang begitu, kenapa Hayama bisa merebut bola darinya?"

"Yang terlihat olehku adalah, ia seakan-akan '_**memberikan**_' bola pada Hayama. Kalau ia serius tadi, kurasa Hayama sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengambil bola darinya."

"Mustahil! Kalau ia memang sehebat itu, kenapa ia biarkan Hayama merebut bola? Ia sendiri tahu taruhannya jika kalah!"

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir, Mibuchi. Tapi coba kau lihat ekspresinya saat ini."

Reo mengamati Akashi dari kejauhan. Dan kali ini Reo bergidik. Akashi tetap tidak bergeming. Tidak tampak tertekan walaupun tahu ia telah kehilangan angka dan dihadapkan pada sebuah taruhan yang cukup berat jika ia kalah. Apa sebenarnya yang ia cari? Apa pula rencananya?

"Sepertinya, tadi itu dia bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya dia _**belum melakukan apapun**_. Kita tidak boleh lengah kali ini, Mibuchi."

Reo mulai berkeringat. Padahal pertandingan baru berjalan beberapa saat.

Bola berada dalam kontrol Akashi saat ini. Hayama membayangi Akashi. Melakukan pengawalan ketat terhadapnya. Tidak membiarkan adanya sedikitpun celah terbuka bagi Akashi untuk lewat. Memang tadi Hayama bisa merebut bola dari Akashi, namun, ia merasa kali ini tidak akan berjalan mudah. Ia hanya melihat Akashi melakukan _dribble_ sebelum beberapa detik kemudian gravitasi lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri. Hayama terjatuh di depan Akashi, bahkan tanpa Akashi menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kali ini kau yang akan membukakan jalan untukku." bisik Akashi sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi Hayama. Meninggalkan Hayama yang masih berada dalam keheranan hingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya berdiri.

"A...apa-apaan...itu tadi?"

Reo terdiam melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya. _Ankle break_. Kemampuan mendribel bola dengan kecepatan tertentu yang membuat lawan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Selama ini ia beranggapan jika Hayama memiliki kemampuan _dribble_ yang paling hebat di antara mereka. Ternyata ada yang lebih hebat lagi. Mendadak ia teringat perkataan Nebuya barusan.

'_**Ia bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih tepatnya ia belum melakukan apapun'**_

Akashi Seijuurou, ia orang yang mengerikan!

Akashi berlari menuju ke arah Nebuya. Nebuya bersiap menghadapi serangan Akashi. Akashi hendak melompat untuk memasukkan bola. Nebuya sudah mengantisipasi gerakan Akashi. Ia berusaha melompat lebih tinggi daripada Akashi dan berusaha mengeblok gerakan Akashi. Namun, semua sudah dalam perkiraan Akashi. Dengan cepat, Akashi menghentikan lompatannya dan berbalik ke belakang Nebuya. Nebuya terperanjat dan tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi telah berada di _blind spot_ nya. Dari posisi itulah Akashi kembali melompat dan melemparkan bola ke arah ring. Bola masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Skor pertama untuk Akashi.

2-3. _Uncrowned generals_ masih unggul 1 poin berkat 3 poin yang disumbangkan Reo. Tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Semua terdiam melihat aksi Akashi saat mencetak skor barusan. Akashi menumbangkan 2 orang _uncrowned generals_ sekaligus!

Tanpa disadari, keringat Reo mengalir makin deras. Di sisi lain ia merasa Akashi telah memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa terhadap mereka bertiga. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa tertantang melihat sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan Akashi. Reo berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri menuju Hayama.

"Reo-_nee_ kenapa kemari? Tidak berjaga di daerah 3 point?"

"Perubahan strategi. Mulai sekarang kita berdua yang akan menjaga Akashi"

Reo dan Hayama mulai melakukan penjagaan terhadap Akashi. Penjagaan yang dilakukan lebih ketat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Semua orang yang menonton pun menelan ludah. Sama sekali tidak ada celah yang mereka berikan untuk Akashi. Dalam posisi itu, Reo melihat gerakan manik heterokromatik Akashi. Pandangannya berusaha mengikuti gerakan manik cantik itu. Akankah Akashi melakukan tipuan? Atau _ankle break_ lagi? Semakin ia memandangi manik tersebut, ia sadar akan kemampuan penglihatan Akashi. Kedua manik itu tidak hanya sekadar melihat. Tidak hanya sekadar memberikan tekanan. Entah apapun itu, Reo merasakan Akashi tidak hanya sekedar 'melihat'. Perhatian Reo nyaris terpecah. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh hanya terpaku pada gerakan mata Akashi. Ia juga harus memperhatikan gerakan lainnya. Tangan, kaki, dan yang terpenting, posisi bola.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan penjagaan terhadap Akashi. Bahkan seorang Akashi pun harus mengeluarkan keringat untuk bisa lolos dari penjagaan 2 orang _uncrowned generals_ sekaligus. Reo tidak kehilangan akal. Jika ia tidak bisa mencuri bola dari depan, berarti harus berpindah ke belakang, bukan? Dengan cepat, Reo berpindah ke _blind spot_ Akashi. Pada sudut yang semestinya tidak dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan Akashi itulah dia akan berusaha mencuri bola dari tangan Akashi. Namun, Akashi seolah telah mengetahui tindak-tanduk Reo. Dengan cepat Akashi membuat gerakan tipuan sehingga menggagalkan usaha Reo untuk mencuri bola.

'**Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghindari seranganku? Aku ada di blind spot nya! Mestinya ia tidak melihatku! Kecuali kalau ia punya pandangan 360 derajat! Atau jangan-jangan ia memang memiliki penglihatan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa?**'

Reo hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Namun, baik Reo dan Hayama akhirnya mencapai batas kekuatan mereka. Gravitasi tempat mereka berpijak memudar. _Ankle break_ lagi !

Kali ini Akashi berhasil melewati 2 orang _uncrowned generals _dengan melakukan _ankle break_.

Tinggal melewati 1 orang lagi.

Nebuya bersiap mengantisipasi serangan Akashi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sekaligus untuk mengeblok gerakan Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kau membukakan jalan untukku." bisik Akashi sambil mendrible bola.

"Jangan ngawur anak baru! Ini pertandingan. Kalau ingin jalanmu terbuka, coba lewati aku!"

"Jalanku akan terbuka sekarang juga. Karena perintahku adalah **mutlak**."

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Akashi membisikkan 'perintah'nya, jalan untuk Akashi terbuka lebar. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia melakukan _ankle break_. Dan kali ini, korbannya adalah Nebuya. Skor kedua didapatkan Akashi nyaris tanpa hambatan.

Tiga orang _uncrowned generals_ telah ditaklukkan Akashi.

4-3. Sekarang Akashi mengungguli _uncrowned generals_. Tekanan mulai tampak di wajah para _uncrowned generals_. Terutama Reo. Meskipun ia merasa tertekan, namun tanpa disadari, ia juga merasa senang. Dia..._**Akashi Seijuurou pantas untuk menjadi kapten**_!

...

Tidak terasa 1 _quarter_ pun berlalu. Skor akhir cukup mencengangkan para penonton. Termasuk Eiji Shirogane dan _uncrowned generals. _Jangan berharap Akashi akan mencetak banyak skor mengingat waktu yang diberikan hanya 1 _quarter_. Tapi coba lihat selisihnya.

Skor akhir : 20-3

Dengan kata lain, setelah Reo mencetak 3 poin pertama untuk _uncrowned generals _di awal game tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapan Akashi pada game selanjutnya. Akashi tidak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali bagi mereka untuk mencetak skor. Dan semuanya dilakukan Akashi sendiri.

Akashi Seijuurou. _**The most fearful captain of generation of miracles**_. Apakah ia sudah menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang dimlikinya?

Akashi baru akan menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang sudah disediakan sebelum Reo datang menghampirinya. " Kau hebat. Kau pantas menang."

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sudah seharusnya ia menang. Akashi tidak mengenal kekalahan sekalipun selama hidupnya. _**Winning is like breathing**_.

"Aku mengakuimu untuk menjadi kapten yang baru. Selamat bergabung dalam tim dan dalam komposisi pemain reguler, Sei-chan."

Sejenak Akashi berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Hayama yang tidak jauh di sana hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Nebuya langsung datang menengahi mereka dan menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Kamu luar biasa, anak baru. Selamat bergabung dalam tim. Kami mengakuimu secara resmi. Ah, jangan pikirkan _nickname_ dari Mibuchi. Hanya orang yang sudah ia akui kehebatannya yang dipanggil dengan akrab begitu. Kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan serupa Mibuchi?" Nebuya menoleh ke Reo.

"Tidak Nebuya, karena aku lebih hebat daripadamu."

...

"Aku ingin kau memberikan hasil evaluasimu terkait hasil latihan tadi, Akashi. Bagaimana kekuatan tim kita?"

Eiji Shirogane masih berbincang dengan Akashi sore itu. Saat itu, gedung olahraga mulai sepi. Sebagian besar anggota klub telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Termasuk para _uncrowned generals_.

"Selama pertandingan tadi, aku telah melakukan analisis situasional. Kekuatan mereka hebat. Tidak kalah dengan tim ku dulu."

"Bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap Interhigh tahun ini? Dengan kekuatan yang telah ada saat ini, apakah kita punya cukup bekal untuk menghadapi interhigh? Atau kita perlu membenahi lagi susunan pemain reguler kita?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"_Uncrowned generals_ sudah cukup untuk susunan pemain reguler, _coach_. Aku akan membentuk tim ini menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan _generation of miracles_."

Eiji Shirogane tersenyum. Pilihannya tidak salah. Rakuzan beruntung memilikimu, Akashi!

...

Saat yang sama, di luar gedung olahraga, seorang pemuda berseragam Rakuzan bersandar di dinding gedung sembari memegang bola basket. Senja mulai turun. Menampilkan warna yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Pemuda itu terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap nanar gedung olahraga. Tanpa ia sadari, dunianya akan berubah ketika pintu itu terbuka nantinya.

...

_**To be Continued**_

**[Next issue] : Akashi berhasil menjalankan perannya sebagai kapten melebihi ekspektasi, Rakuzan era baru di bawah kepemimpinan Akashi, dan sosok baru yang muncul. **

**Thank you for reading^^**

**Mind to review? - akareguu**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Rakuzan – arc updated !**_

**Rakuzan-arc**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**©akareguu**

**[SUMMARY] : Ketika Akashi Seijuurou telah resmi menjadi kapten Rakuzan dan kemunculan sosok baru dalam basket Rakuzan.**

**Happy reading **

**...**

Hari ini latihan rutin klub basket SMU Rakuzan kembali dimulai seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari latihan pada hari itu. Menu latihan masih tetap sama seperti biasanya. Tapi siapapun tahu tetap ada yang berbeda –mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya—mereka akan berlatih bersama kapten mereka yang baru. Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan tampaknya semua orang harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan gaya latihan Akashi. Akashi lebih banyak mengawasi jalannya latihan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia mengamati gaya bermain basket para anak buahnya. Menganalisis satu demi satu kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki para anak buahnya sambil sesekali menambahkan menu latihan pada siapapun yang memang memerlukannya. Akashi sendiri hanya melakukan pemanasan dan latihan ringan. Awalnya banyak yang mengeluhkan kebiasaan melatih Akashi ini, terutama para _senpai-senpai _nya yang juga murid kelas 2 dan 3. Namun, siapapun yang berani melontarkan protes, bersiaplah menghadapi tatapan maut Akashi!

"Sei-chan, rupanya gayamu melatih cukup unik ya. Sampai tak ada bedanya dengan _coach_!" seru Reo sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya di _bench_. Akashi duduk di sebelahnya sambil membolak-balik kertas berisi data yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Akashi. "Apa sekarang kau merangkap sebagai _manager_ juga?" timpal Reo lagi dengan gaya yang sedikit menyindir. Akashi tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada sekumpulan data di depannya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan kebiasaanku semenjak menjadi kapten Teikou. Aku menerapkannya pada rekan setimku dan kami berhasil menjadi juara 3 tahun berturut-turut." Akashi menanggapi dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus pada data-data di depannya. Reo berusaha melirik apa yang dibaca Akashi, tapi sayangnya data Akashi tak mudah diinterpretasikan Reo. Oke, Reo menyerah kali ini.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu perlu kau lakukan, Sei-chan. Kalau _coach_ begitu percaya padamu, maka aku juga akan percaya padamu." ucap Reo sambil mengacak-acak surai merah Akashi dengan gemas. Reo tidak gentar meskipun yang bersangkutan melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada Reo. Entah karena Reo punya mental baja atau Akashi yang menggemaskan? Mungkin cuma Reo saja yang tahu jawabannya.

"Wah, tampaknya kalian sudah akrab ya?" Hayama tiba-tiba datang ke _bench_ setelah menyelesaikan latihannya. Ia buru-buru mengambil minuman yang sudah dipersiapkan di _bench_.

"Kapten harus akrab dengan anak buahnya kan?" balas Reo sambil melirik Akashi. Kali ini yang bersangkutan tidak membuang-buang energinya untuk mengeluarkan tatapan mata membunuh. Akashi lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan energinya mengolah data yang ia buat sendiri. Akan tetapi perkataan Reo barusan membuat Akashi mengingat masa lalunya selama menjadi kapten yang cukup disegani di Teikou. Saat itu, ia bahkan tidak merasa dekat sedikitpun dengan para anggota _generation of miracles_. Ia hanya menjalankan apa yang perlu ia lakukan sebagai kapten dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Teikou menjadi legenda selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

_Akashi adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menang. Meskipun untuk itu ia harus menjadi orang yang berdarah dingin sekalipun..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sama sekali tidak melihat _coach_." ujar Hayama sambil celingukan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari pelatih yang tak pernah absen saat latihan.

"_Coach_ akan datang setelah latihan usai dan berdiskusi denganku." jawab Akashi singkat. Hayama cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Barangkali _coach_ sibuk sampai absen latihan, pikirnya. Tapi walaupun sang _coach_ tidak hadir hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa lebih lelah dibandingkan latihan–latihan sebelumnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Hayama sadar bahwa rasa letihnya timbul akibat menu-menu latihan istimewa Akashi.

"Kehadiran Sei-chan di sini sudah seperti _coach_. Walaupun _coach_ tidak datang saat latihan sepertinya bukan masalah. Iya 'kan, Sei-chan?" kali ini yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam sambil memasang ekspresi wajah 'terserah kau sajalah' atau 'aku tidak peduli'. Tapi Reo menganggap ekspresi Akashi saat ini sebagai tanda bahwa Akashi setuju dengan ucapannya barusan. Entah Reo memang pura-pura bodoh atau bodoh sungguhan atau terlalu polos, mungkin hanya Reo dan Tuhan yang tahu. Hayama hanya bisa memasang tampang ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dalam hati ia ingin mengumpati Reo.

' _Pertama kali Akashi datang, siapa yang menentang, hah? Sungguh perubahan mood yang mengerikan!'_

...

Akashi masih berada di dalam gedung olahraga ketika matahari hampir terbenam. Hari itu jadwal latihan rutin telah usai. Namun, Akashi masih memiliki agenda diskusi dengan Eiji Shirogane sehingga ia belum menjejakkan kaki sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Karena ruangan telah sepi, Akashi bisa mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya dengan jelas termasuk suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah pintu. Akashi pun melangkah menuju ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu bagi Shirogane.

Tapi, itu bukan langkah kaki milik Shirogane.

Di depan Akashi sekarang berdiri sosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan bola basket di tangannya. Pemuda dengan rambut yang selaras dengan matahari yang terbenam sore itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi di dalam gedung. Akashi sendiri juga tidak kalah terkejut. Namun, bukan Akashi namanya kalau wajah terkejutnya diketahui publik. Biar bagaimanapun, ekspresi terkejutnya harus disamarkan dengan topeng wajah _cool_-nya.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan anggota klub basket." tanya Akashi sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu terlihat canggung. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Akashi memperkirakan jika pemuda itu juga masih kelas 1, sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu belum buka suara. Namun, Akashi tak perlu mendesaknya dengan kata-kata. Siapa yang tidak akan terdesak jika dipandangi secara intens oleh Akashi?

"...memang bukan." akhirnya pemuda itu membuka suara. Melihat penampilannya, yakni seorang yang berseragam lengkap sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya, maka kesimpulan pertama Akashi adalah orang yang ingin mendaftar ke klub tapi sayangnya ia melewatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mendaftar.

"Jika kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, seharusnya kau datang lebih awal" seru Akashi dengan pandangan yang belum teralihkan dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu seolah tercekat. Diam seribu bahasa. Masih tetap bungkam walaupun Akashi sudah mendesaknya dengan manik heterokromatiknya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, memalingkan wajah dari Akashi. Sayangnya usaha tersebut sia-sia, karena dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil, Akashi masih bisa mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"...Aku bukannya ingin bergabung..." seru pemuda itu. Tampaknya ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada Akashi. Akashi masih menantikan penjelasan dari pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Membuat Akashi harus bertanya lagi.

"Lalu, langsung saja. Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Keringat mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya. Padahal ia hanya memegang bola basket dengan tangannya dan bukan memainkannya. Matahari semakin tenggelam. Membuat warna rambut pemuda itu tak ubahnya warna langit yang terlihat dengan manik heterokromatik Akashi saat ini.

"Akashi, maaf aku terlambat. Ada banyak urusan hari ini." suara Eiji Shirogane yang datang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang ada saat itu. Dan Akashi sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Shirogane lantaran manik heterokromatiknya masih sibuk mendesak pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _coach_." Akashi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shirogane. Pemuda itu tampaknya mulai bisa bernafas lega setelah Akashi melepaskan pandangannya darinya.

"Lalu, siapa anak ini?" tanya Shirogane sambil menunjuk arah pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng. Pemuda tersebut tampak salah tingkah.

"Maaf...! Saya permisi!" tanpa memasang aba-aba, pemuda itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Shirogane hanya bisa memandangi punggung pemuda yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan wajah heran. Sementara Akashi berusaha menyembunyikan mimik wajah terkejutnya di balik manik heterokromatiknya.

...

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil evaluasimu, Akashi?" tanya Shirogane memulai diskusi eksklusif mereka. Akashi terdiam sejenak sambil mengeluarkan catatan berisi data-data miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shirogane.

"Aku sudah melihat secara keseluruhan kemampuan seluruh anggota tim. Dan pemilihan pemain reguler sementara ini sudah tepat." Akashi masih membolak-balik kertas datanya. Sementara Shirogane menunggu penjelasan Akashi yang berikutnya.

"Kekuatan pemain reguler kita cukup merata. Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan yang memadai untuk menempati posisi masing-masing. Kotarou dengan kemampuannya mendribel bola yang bahkan kalau kukatakan lebih baik dibandingkan anggota _generation of miracles _memiliki kemampuan yang cocok untuk menjadi _small forward_. Kemampuannya akan memudahkan pergerakan bola untuk memperoleh skor. Kalau boleh kutambahkan, secara teknik kemampuan Kotarou lebih unggul dibandingkan _small forward_ di timku dulu...

...Lalu Reo memiliki lemparan yang cukup baik untuk menjadi _shooting guard_. Meskipun lemparannya tidak lebih akurat dibandingkan rekan setimku dulu, namun ini sudah cukup untuk mengisi posisi _shooting guard_ di tim kita...

...Eikichi memang tidak setinggi _center_ di tim ku dulu. Namun, pertahanannya lebih bagus dan kemampuannya setara dengan _center_ Teikou...

...Aku akan melengkapi kekuatan tim reguler kita sebagai _point guard_. Selama di Teikou, aku juga menempati posisi yang sama." pungkas Akashi sambil menutup catatannya. Shirogane terlihat mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _power forward_, Akashi?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku belum melihat potensi yang ada untuk menjadi seorang _power forward_. Secara umum, anggota kita memiliki teknik yang dan kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan cenderung merata. Walaupun tim ini belum memiliki _power forward_, kurasa dengan memanfaatkan teknik yang dimiliki setiap individu, maka posisi _power forward_ pun dapat tertutupi." Ya, bagi Akashi, sejauh ini yang memiliki kemampuan mumpuni untuk menjadi _power forward_ adalah Aomine Daiki, mantan rekan satu timnya di Teikou. Daiki memenuhi semua persyaratan untuk menjadi _power forward_. Apa yang Daiki miliki untuk menjadi seorang _power forward _ seolah-olah merupakan bakat dari lahir. Tentunya sulit bagi Akashi untuk mencari Daiki nomor dua ataupun orang dengan bakat murni seperti Daiki. Namun, ia takkan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk satu posisi yang tidak pasti. Ia sendiripun tentunya cukup untuk menutupi posisi itu meskipun ia seorang _point guard_.

"Aku percaya penuh pada hasil penilaianmu. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa seminggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan persahabatan melawan SMU Izanami. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan perdanamu sebagai kapten tim dan _point guard_ Rakuzan. Lakukan yang terbaik. Kau tahu _motto_ kita. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan _motto_ Teikou yang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhmu. Oleh karena itu, aku yakin kau akan membawa tim ini pada kemenangan." Shirogane menepuk bahu Akashi. Akashi mengangguk mendengarkan permintaan yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Akashi. Meskipun Akashi suka memberikan perintah, namun bukan berarti ia tidak suka diperintah. Yah, tapi lihat dulu siapa yang bisa memerintah Akashi. Yang jelas bukan anak buahnya 'kan?

...

Esoknya, Akashi cukup ceroboh karena meninggalkan catatan berharganya di gedung olahraga. Dan untungnya ia menyadari kesalahannya itu sebelum menjejakkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil kembali olahan data itu. Akashi kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung olahraga.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Akashi buru-buru kembali ke gedung olahraga. Namun, beberapa saat sebelum Akashi membuka pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara...

'Ckiiit...ckiiit...dugg...dugg..'

Terdengar decitan sepatu dan suara bola yang membentur lantai dari dalam gedung. Cukup mustahil, karena Akashi adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan gedung dan semua anggota klub telah pulang lebih dulu. Siapa yang masih berada dalam gedung olahraga sore itu? Anggota klub basket yang juga meninggalkan sesuatu seperti dirinya ataukah 'penghuni' yang baru menampakkan diri ketika hari makin larut? Apapun itu, Akashi tak ambil pusing. Dia adalah kapten yang ditakuti seantero klub basket Teikou pada zamannya. Siapapun harus tunduk padanya. Termasuk 'penghuni' yang menampakkan kehadiran di wilayahnya. Ah, tapi tampaknya kalimat yang terakhir terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

Akashi membuka pintu gedung, dan ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, ia bukannya melihat 'penghuni' yang baru saja dibicarakan.

'_Itu bukan Daiki, ataupun Tetsuya...'_

Seorang pemuda tengah berlatih. Sendirian. Saking seriusnya pada latihannya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran Akashi. Mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan celana pendek berwarna senada, ia membawa si kulit bundar dan berlari menuju ke arah ring. Bola itu pun kemudian melewati ring dengan mulus.

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang kemarin sore secara misterius berada di depan gedung olahraga. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak sedang mengenakan seragam. Pemuda itu menanggalkan seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk berlatih. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemuda itu. Melihat gerakannya, kemampuannya masih jauh di bawahnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi penasaran. Begitu melihatnya, ia seolah melihat dua orang rekan setimnya yang berada dalam satu tubuh. Pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada Daiki dan Tetsuya.

Kali pertama Akashi melihatnya, ia menganggap tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Tapi Akashi buru-buru meralat anggapan itu. Manik heterokromatiknya membulat. Menyadari suatu hal yang tidak tampak oleh mata biasa. Sensasi inilah yang dirasakannya ketika ia menemukan bakat terpendam Tetsuya dulu.

Ya, pemuda ini memiliki 'sesuatu' yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Masih terlalu dini jika menyebutnya Daiki kedua ataupun bakat murni seperti milik Daiki. Tapi manik heterokromatiknya melihat dengan jelas 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki pemuda itu. 'Sesuatu' yang mengingatkannya pada rekan setimnya.

_Dan kali ini Akashi menyadari bakat terpendam pemuda ini..._

Pemuda yang dimaksud perlahan menyadari keberadaan Akashi yang berdiri mematung di pintu gedung. Akashi terlihat berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan punggungnya bersandarkan pintu. Pandangannya menatap lurus si pemuda. Kali ini si pemuda benar-benar salah tingkah. Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah karena telah mencuri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi lagi. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus si pemuda. Ditatap tajam kedua manik heterokromatik itu, siapapun takkan kuasa mengelak. Akashi masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itupun akhirnya buka suara.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kelas satu sepertimu..."

Akashi memang pada akhirnya mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Tapi itupun tidak cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mengetahui kalau aku juga murid kelas satu, apa kau mengenalku?" Akashi berjalan mendekat. Menuju ke tempat pemuda yang bernama Ogiwara ini berdiri.

"Tak ada yang tak tahu kapten Teikou." Sejenak Akashi menyadari intonasi suaranya sedikit berbeda ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Teikou'. "Kamu Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Ah, Akashi. Sungguh keterlaluan kalau kau tidak menyadari betapa terkenalnya dirimu!

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, seharusnya kau datang lebih siang." Manik heterokromatiknya menatap Ogiwara lekat-lekat. Pandangan mereka pun beradu. Ogiwara kembali terdiam. Yah, tampaknya Akashi harus menggunakan manik heterokromatiknya untuk mendesaknya bicara.

"Tidak...aku bukannya ingin bergabung dengan klub basket. Aku hanya datang kemari karena aku memang ingin berlatih." Ogiwara kemudian menatap si kulit bundar yang ada di tangannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak main basket. Aku hanya berlatih sedikit karena aku rindu memainkan si kulit bundar ini. Aku bukannya ingin bergabung ke klubmu. Tapi, maafkan aku kalau aku lancang menggunakan gedung ini tanpa izin."

"Kalau kau mengenalku, apa dulu kau pernah bertanding melawanku?" Akashi mengubah pertanyaannya. Samar-samar ia melihat mata Ogiwara membulat seketika setelah pertanyaan Akashi terlontar.

"...Dulu sekali aku pernah melawan timmu. Tapi aku kalah." Akashi tidak heran mendengar ucapan Ogiwara ini. Teikou adalah tim yang melegenda selama 3 tahun terakhir. Terlebih semenjak _generation of miracles_ menjadi pemain reguler. Menang adalah mutlak dan hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Lalu, kau berhenti bermain setelah kalah dariku?" pertanyaan Akashi kali ini sepertinya tepat sasaran. Pertanyaan ini mau tak mau membuat Ogiwara berpikir bahwa Akashi memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang. Kemampuan yang hanya ia temukan dalam cerita fiksi ataupun televisi tidak mungkin ditemui di kehidupan nyata. Tapi contoh nyatanya saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan manik heterokromatik yang memburu nafasnya.

"...Siapapun punya satu-dua hal yang tak bisa dengan mudah diberitahukan pada orang lain, Akashi." ujar Ogiwara sambil tersenyum kecut. Sekali lihat, Akashi sudah tahu kalau senyuman itu menyembunyikan pahit getir masa lalunya. Akashi bukan tipe orang yang akan campur tangan masalah orang lain. Dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah yang terlarang baginya. Tapi entah kenapa, sedikit banyak Ogiwara mengingatkan ia akan Tetsuya.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang unik, Ogiwara. Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" pertanyaan Akashi barusan membuat Ogiwara terdiam cukup lama. Akashi sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemampuan yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Dan kali ini Akashi menantikan jawaban yang bisa memuaskannya.

"...Tidak, Akashi. Aku bermain basket karena aku suka. Aku tidak ingin didoktrin untuk terus menang...sepertimu..." kali ini kedua manik milik Ogiwara menatap lurus maik heterokromatik Akashi. Pandangan mereka saling beradu. Itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan Akashi. Dan tentunya ia tak bisa membiarkan orang yang tak mengabulkan keinginannya bisa memandang matanya dengan tatapan mata menantang seperti yang terjadi detik ini juga.

'_**No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. The only ones who are allowed to look at me on the eyes as I speak are those who serve me'**_

Semestinya Akashi tak bisa membiarkan orang yang menentang dirinya. Tapi ia teringat ketika dulu ia mengundang Tetsuya untuk bergabung. Saat itu ia masih bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi Tetsuya untuk mempertimbangkan permintaannya meskipun ia telah menaruh ekspektasi yang tinggi pada Tetsuya untuk bergabung. Akashi bukan orang yang dengan mudah menaruh harapan terhadap orang lain. Tapi kali ini, Akashi akan menyalahi prinsipnya. Pemuda bernama Ogiwara ini memang mirip dengan Tetsuya. Termasuk sikap Tetsuya yang menurutnya menyebalkan pun ada padanya.

Akashi perlahan menjauh dari tempat Ogiwara berdiri. Ia menuntaskan apa yang seharusnya dari tadi dilakukannya sebelum kembali ke tempat di mana Ogiwara berdiri. Setelah mengambil catatannya yang tertinggal, ia menghampiri Ogiwara.

"Kau memiliki bakat yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Sayang sekali jika bakat itu disia-siakan. Kau akan mengerti maksudnya jika kau datang padaku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Ogiwara bertanya-tanya, Akashi menuju pintu dan menjejakkan kaki menjauhi gedung. Ogiwara hanya bisa memandangi punggung Akashi yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

Saat itu juga segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepala Ogiwara.

...

"Sei-chan, sebentar lagi waktunya latihan. Kenapa kau masih disini?" Reo menghampiri Akashi di kelasnya. Kelas Akashi sudah sepi. Hanya ada Akashi seorang diri ditemani dengan biji-biji shogi yang tertata manis dalam papan di atas meja. Akashi menatap biji-biji shogi itu sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas sebelah lutut yang ia naikkan ke atas kursi.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau kau suka bermain shogi." Reo menghampiri Akashi yang tengah terdiam sambil menatap lurus biji-biji shoginya. Samar-samar Reo bisa melihat Akashi sedang tersenyum sambil memainkan biji shogi di hadapannya.

Akashi menyentuh biji shogi perlahan mulai dari _gyakusho_(1) hingga beberapa biji shogi yang terletak di dekatnya. Reo memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Pemerannya sudah lengkap sekarang. Setelah adanya _point guard_ dalam tim..." seru Akashi sambil menatap biji _gyakusho_ di depannya. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menuju biji _keima_(2) yang terletak di depan biji _gyakusho-_nya saat ini.

"..._power forward_ akan segera menyusul." Akashi tersenyum sambil menggenggam biji _keima _di tangannya.

...

_**To be Continued**_

**Keterangan : **

(1)._Gyakusho _: raja

(2). _Keima _: ksatria kuda

Keduanya merupakan jenis bidak yang digunakan dalam shogi.

...

**[NEXT ISSUE] : Akashi, Ogiwara dan penampilan perdana Akashi sebagai **_**point guard**_** dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.**

**Thank you for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Rakuzan – arc updated !**_

**Rakuzan-arc**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**©akareguu**

**[SUMMARY] : Akashi, Ogiwara, dan pertandingan perdana Akashi sebagai kapten Rakuzan**

**[NOTE] : Crossover & OC for Izanami players**

**Happy reading ^^**

...

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya sehingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna senja di langit. Lorong sekolah saat itu mulai sepi. Sebagian besar penghuninya sudah tidak menjalankan aktifitasnya di sekolah. Dalam keheningan itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema memenuhi lorong. Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang senada dengan warna senja tengah berjalan melewati lorong. Karena jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai, ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus berwarna kuning cerah dan celana santai yang kontras dengan warna kausnya serta mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu _kets_. Tak ketinggalan pula tas olahraga yang disampirkan di bahu dan bola basket yang kini berada dalam pegangannya. Hanya satu tempat yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Tapi, benarkah ia ingin menuju ke sana? Langkahnya memang menuntunnya menuju gedung olahraga tempat klub basket biasa berlatih. Tapi, pikirannya seolah berada di tempat lain. Ogiwara merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak perlu ragu untuk menjejakkan kaki ke gedung olahraga di senja hari seperti hari ini. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang dilakukannya semenjak resmi mengenakan seragam sekolah Rakuzan.

Basket adalah kekasihnya. Ia memang tidak pernah lagi merasakan berlarian selama 4 kuarter penuh ataupun mendengarkan seruan penonton saat sedang bertanding –**sejak hari itu**—tapi ia tak bisa melupakan si kulit bundar oranye begitu saja. Sejak hari itu, ia telah memutuskan, meskipun ia takkan turun ke lapangan lagi, ia tak akan berhenti bermain basket.

Cintanya terhadap basket itulah yang membawanya pada kebiasaan memainkan si kulit bundar sendirian di gedung olahraga. Sore hari adalah waktu yang memang dipilihnya. Saat dimana gedung olahraga sepi dari penggunanya. Saat dimana ia bisa menumpahkan kerinduannya terhadap olahraga yang telah ditekuninya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tapi, apa yang membuatnya ragu saat ini?

Keraguan mulai memenuhi pikirannya semenjak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Terhitung sudah tiga kali ia bertemu dengan kapten Rakuzan itu. Pertama, sewaktu **hari itu**. Kedua, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja terjadi saat Akashi sedang menunggu pelatihnya. Dan yang terakhir, saat Akashi memergokinya sedang menggunakan lapangan basket sendirian. Dari ketiga pertemuan tersebut, pertemuan terakhir itulah yang meyisakan keraguan dalam pikirannya.

_"Kau memiliki bakat yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Sayang sekali jika bakat itu disia-siakan. Kau akan mengerti maksudnya jika kau datang padaku."_

Sekilas, ia teringat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi. Kalimat yang sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya selama seharian penuh. Ogiwara memang pernah berhadapan dengan Akashi sebelumnya—meskipun Akashi mungkin tak mengingatnya. Ia paham betul perbedaan kemampuan di antara mereka. Terlebih lagi, sudah hampir setahun ia tak bermain dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Tentunya kemampuannya sudah jauh berkurang dibandingkan saat terakhir kali melawan Akashi. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa berkata seperti itu?

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke lapangan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memainkan basketnya dengan caranya sendiri. Hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa diambilnya supaya ia tidak menyalahi prinsipnya sendiri tanpa perlu berpisah dengan basket yang amat ia cintai. Tapi, nalurinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia masih bertanya-tanya akan maksud perkataan Akashi dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, _ia ingin tahu wujud kemampuan yang dimilikinya._

Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di depan gedung olahraga. Dari luar, gedung itu tampak sepi. Sepertinya gedung itu telah benar-benar kosong. Dalam hati, Ogiwara merasa lega karena ia bisa menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Akan tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa kecewa juga. Pikirnya, segala keraguannya akan terjawab jika ia bertemu Akashi hari ini. Perlahan, Ogiwara membuka pintu tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Ogiwara."

Ogiwara tersentak kaget. Saat ini ia melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengenakan kaus merah dengan celana hitam selutut, Akashi berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Manik heterokromatiknya menatap lurus Ogiwara yang terlihat mematung di depan pintu. Ogiwara tampak benar-benar terkejut. Dan Akashi menyadari itu. Akan tetapi, Ogiwara berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi? Seharusnya latihan klub sudah selesai dari tadi." Ogiwara membuka pembicaraan sambil berjalan melewati Akashi, lebih tepatnya ia berusaha menghindari kontak dengan sepasang manik heterokromatik itu. Ia kemudian menuju _bench_ dan meletakkan tasnya di sana.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang kemari, oleh karena itu aku menunggumu di sini." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. Bak gayung bersambut, seharusnya Ogiwara bersyukur karena harapannya untuk bertemu Akashi terkabul. Akan tetapi sebagian dirinya menolak keberadaan Akashi saat itu juga. Dan satu hal lagi, bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa mengetahui kedatangannya kemari?

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Akashi?" Ogiwara tahu bahwa seharusnya ialah yang ingin membicarakan atau lebih tepatnya menanyakan sesuatu pada Akashi. Namun, tiba-tiba kalimat itulah yang terlontar begitu saja. Akashi terdiam sejenak sambil tetap memandang lurus Ogiwara.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran untukmu." Akashi masih tetap menatap lurus Ogiwara sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Aku ingin kau menjadi _power forward_ dalam tim."

Ogiwara perlu waktu untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kaptem Teikou yang dulu pernah mengalahkannya, kini memintanya menjadi _power forward_ dalam tim? Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Jelas-jelas Akashi tahu kalau kemampuannya tidak sebanding dengan Akashi. Akashi jauh ada di atasnya. Sementara ia sudah hampir setahun tidak ikut pertandingan. Tentunya kemampuannya sudah jauh berkurang. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak turun ke lapangan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyalahi prinsip yang ia buat sendiri?

"Tunggu, Akashi. Sepertinya kau membuat penawaran pada orang yang salah. Aku bukan orang yang sesuai untuk menempati posisi sepenting itu dalam pertandingan." Ogiwara menjawab dengan berusaha memalingkan wajah dari Akashi. Sungguh, penawaran Akashi barusan benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Apa yang Akashi lihat dari dalam dirinya?

"Aku tidak pernah salah, Ogiwara. Dan aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku." Akashi mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana Ogiwara berdiri. Manik heterokromatiknya tetap menatap lurus Ogiwara, membuat Ogiwara tak dapat bergerak kemanapun. "Aku melihat kau memiliki kemampuan yang memadai untuk menjadi _power forward_ dalam tim."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Ayolah Akashi, kau tahu kalau kau pernah mengalahkanku. Kau tahu kemampuanku tidak seberapa dibandingkan dirimu. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Bukankah anggota klub basket adalah orang-orang terpilih? Mana mungkin di antara sekian banyak orang tidak ada yang bisa menjadi _power forward_?"

"Itu mudah, Ogiwara. Mataku bisa melihat segalanya. Ketika kau bermain sendirian waktu itu, aku bisa melihat kecintaanmu terhadap olahraga ini melebihi siapapun. Perasaan itulah yang akan membuat kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya muncul ke permukaan."

Ogiwara terkejut mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui semuanya sampai sejauh itu? Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Ucapan Akashi barusan memang tidak membuat semua keraguannya terjawab. Pada akhirnya, Ogiwara harus memilih. Menepati prinsip yang ia buat sendiri atau membiarkan nalurinya yang bertindak. Jika ia membiarkan nalurinya yang bertindak, maka sudah pasti ia akan langsung menerima tawaran Akashi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya punya satu pilihan.

"Akashi, ada dua hal yang membuatku menolak tawaranmu itu. Yang pertama, aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang memadai untuk menjadi _power forward_ dalam tim." Ogiwara berhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Akashi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang kedua dan yang paling penting, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan turun ke lapangan lagi dan tekadku sudah bulat."

Ogiwara bisa melihat dengan jelas manik heterokromatik Akashi yang tampak membulat segera setelah Ogiwara menyelesaikan ucapannya. Meskipun begitu, Akashi berusaha tidak menunjukkan emosi.

Biasanya, Akashi tak akan membiarkan orang yang tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Tapi kali ini, ia melakukan perkecualian.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak sekedar memilih orang. Memang anggota klub basket adalah orang-orang terpilih dan memiliki kemampuan..." Akashi terdiam sejenak sambil mengingat sedikit masa lalunya. Kalau boleh ia katakan, Aomine Daiki memenuhi persyaratannya untuk menjadi _power forward_. Ia memiliki kecintaan terhadap basket dan kemampuan yang melebihi orang lain. Akan tetapi, kemampuan itulah yang menghancurkannya. Merasa besar kepala dengan kemampuannya, Daiki mengabaikan kedisiplinan dalam berlatih, sementara Akashi adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dalam hal apapun. Didikan ayahnya memang keras dan itulah yang telah membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"...Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, tidak selamanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan dapat ditempatkan dalam posisi yang penting." Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa menjelaskan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya.

"Dan untuk hal yang kedua, apa yang membuatmu tak mau turun ke lapangan lagi?" Akashi malah balik bertanya pada Ogiwara. Seketika raut wajah Ogiwara berubah. Pertanyaan Akashi membuatnya teringat akan hal yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, Akashi. Siapapun pasti punya satu dua hal yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dikatakan pada orang lain." lirih Ogiwara, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresinya. Akashi nampaknya benar-benar tidak peka untuk urusan seperti ini. Menyadari Ogiwara tidak akan memberikan penjelasan lagi, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"...Kamu benar-benar naif, Ogiwara. Jadi kecintaanmu pada basket hanya sebatas ini." Akashi sudah berada tepat di depan Ogiwara dan mengambil bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegang Ogiwara kemudian melesakkannya dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Itu adalah lemparan _three point_ ala Akashi. Baiklah, bakat Akashi yang baru saja ditunjukkannya memang membuatnya takjub, tapi ia lebih takjub lagi dengan perkataan Akashi barusan. Naif? Apa pemikirannya senaif itu? Kecintaannya pada basket begitu besar tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau turun ke lapangan lagi, apakah itu naif?

Akashi kembali menatap Ogiwara sambil menyeringai. "Besok akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMU Izanami. Lebih baik kau datang dan menyaksikan, supaya kau bisa merasakan seperti apa basket yang sesungguhnya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Akashi pergi menuju pintu gedung, meninggalkan Ogiwara dalam keraguan yang semakin mendalam.

"Kuroko, apa aku senaif itu?" lirih Ogiwara seraya menyebutkan nama sahabatnya dulu. Matanya menatap ring basket tempat Akashi melakukan lemparan _three point_ barusan. Ring basket seolah menjadi saksi bisu kebimbangan Ogiwara hari itu.

Senja telah berganti malam. Akashi tengah berjalan menuju keluar gedung sekolah. Bulan tidak tertutupi oleh awan sehingga cahaya bulan dapat menampilkan senyum khas Akashi dengan jelas.

"Tidak ingin turun ke lapangan lagi, heh? Kalau begitu akan kupaksa turun."

...

Hari ini gedung olahraga lebih ramai dari biasanya. Puluhan murid dengan seragam Rakuzan dan juga Izanami terlihat berkerumun di sekitar gedung. Sebagian besar murid juga sudah berada dalam gedung dan menempati bangku suporter yang telah disediakan. Ya, hari ini merupakan pertandingan persahabatan antara SMU Rakuzan melawan SMU Izanami yang diadakan di gedung olahraga milik Rakuzan.

Ogiwara adalah salah satu di antara sekian banyak murid yang masih berkerumun di sekitar gedung. Pikirannya masih kacau saat ini. Masih belum terlambat baginya untuk meninggalkan gedung. Namun, sepertinya tekad yang telah dibangunnya sekian lama kalah oleh nalurinya. Tanpa sadar langkahnya telah membawanya ke bangku penonton yang disediakan untuk suporter Rakuzan.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menonton pertandingan ini, tapi...jika aku bisa membuktikan bahwa keputusanku selama ini tidak salah..." rutuk Ogiwara dalam hati. Seolah berusaha mencari pembenaran atas segala keraguan yang menderanya. Ia sendiri merasa teguh akan pilihannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tak memungkiri rasa ragu yang muncul bersamaan. Ia sendiri juga menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Ogiwara yang dulu, yang sangat ceroboh sampai tak jarang membuat Kuroko ataupun teman-temannya gemas dengan tingkahnya. Tapi semua berubah sejak hari itu...

...sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan turun kembali ke lapangan dan memutuskan komunikasi dengan sahabatnya secara sepihak.

...

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya."

Seorang pemain dari SMU Izanami menyalami mereka yang dulunya disebut sebagai _uncrowned generals_ itu. Mereka yang disalami pun terlihat antusias menyambut kedatangan lawan mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga Masaki. Terakhir kali kita bertanding saat Interhigh tahun lalu ya?" Nebuya menyalami pemain yang bernama Masaki itu. Masaki mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Meskipun ini cuma pertandingan persahabatan tapi kami tidak akan bermain santai lho. Kami akan membalas kekalahan tahun lalu." ujar Masaki seraya tersenyum.

"Kami juga lebih kuat dari tahun lalu, Masaki-chan. Karena sekarang ada kapten baru dalam tim kami." balas Reo yang berdiri di samping Nebuya.

"Kapten baru? Seingatku setahun yang lalu kau masih jadi kapten, Mibuchi. Siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisimu secepat ini?" tanya Masaki penuh selidik. Di tengah pertanyaannya, Masaki mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari wajah baru yang mungkin pantas menjadi kapten. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah duduk di _bench _sambil memperbaiki tali sepatu _kets_ nya.

"Sepertinya tahun lalu aku tidak melihatnya, Mibuchi. Dia pemain baru?" tanya Masaki lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah _bench_. Mibuchi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Namanya Sei-chan. Pemain baru dan masih kelas satu. Sekaligus kapten kami yang baru." Masaki tidak terkejut dengan nama yang disebutkan Mibuchi. Ia telah paham kebiasaan Mibuchi menambahkan julukan 'chan' di belakang nama. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah soal kapten baru dan masih kelas satu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Masaki menuju ke _bench_ tempat Akashi duduk.

"Salam kenal, aku Masaki Hideomi, kapten tim Izanami. Kudengar kau kapten Rakuzan yang baru?" Kedatangan Masaki membuat Akashi mendongak. Ia masih memperbaiki tali sepatu _kets_ nya ketika Masaki datang. Akashi kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membalas jabatan tangan Masaki.

"Akashi Seijuurou." balas Akashi singkat. Masaki bisa melihat dengan jelas manik heterokromatik milik Akashi. Baiklah, nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' terdengar cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Masaki! _Coach_ memanggilmu!" seru salah seorang pemain Izanami sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju ke _bench_ tempat Masaki dan Akashi berada. Sepertinya ia juga terkejut melihat Akashi.

"Baik, Igarashi. Aku segera ke sana." seru Masaki sambil menoleh pada pemain yang dipanggil Igarashi itu. "Nah, Akashi-kun, Mari kita bertanding dengan sportif." seru Masaki sebelum kembali pada timnya. Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

...

"Jadi Sei-chan, yang barusan itu adalah Masaki-chan, kapten tim Izanami. Izanami adalah tim yang termasuk dalam lima besar tim terkuat di Kyoto. Tahun lalu mereka menjadi lawan kita di Interhigh." Reo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Akashi tampak mendengarkan meskipun tanpa menoleh ke Reo. Satu hal yang diingat Akashi, jika Reo menambahkan julukan 'chan' di belakang nama, berarti orang itu cukup hebat sampai diakui Reo. Lawan yang sepadan bagi Akashi untuk pertandingan perdananya di Rakuzan.

"Lalu yang tadi datang memanggilnya adalah Igarashi Akira. Teknik mereka terutama adalah bermain secara berpasangan." Nebuya menimpali. Sesaat, Akashi teringat Aomine dan Kuroko yang merupakan _Light_ dan _Shadow_ dari Teikou pada masa lampau. "Koordinasi mereka dalam hal _passing_ dan kerja sama sangat baik. Tapi meskipun mereka berdua adalah pilar utama Izanami, bukan berarti tiga lainnya lebih lemah dibanding mereka. Semuanya tetap tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Nebuya melanjutkan.

"Sebagai kapten, ia memang memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam mengkoordinasikan timnya. Tapi, aku yakin Sei-chan juga begitu." lanjut Reo lagi sambil menepuk bahu Akashi.

Yah, yang bisa membuktikan benar tidaknya perkataan Reo sepertinya hanyalah mantan anak buah Akashi, tentunya Kiseki no Sedai bukan?

...

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, kapten baru tim Rakuzan dan mantan kapten tim Teikou dulu." Masaki mulai menjelaskan pada rekan setimnya. "Aku masih belum tahu seperti apa kekuatannya karena waktu SMP dulu kami belum pernah bertemu. Tapi mengingat ia masih kelas satu dan sudah menjadi kapten, sepertinya dialah yang paling berbahaya."

"Masih kelas satu sudah menjadi kapten? Bahkan Masaki yang jenius saja tidak bisa melakukan itu." seru salah satu pemain Izanami yang berada di sebelah Masaki saat itu. Masaki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Memang benar, Yasuharu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit antar kami yang _point guard_."

"Eh? Dia _point guard_? Tapi Masaki masih lebih tinggi dibandingkan dia. Sepertinya tinggi badannya hanya sekitar 170an cm. Seharusnya Masaki yang lebih unggul dibandingkan dia." imbuh salah satu pemain lagi. Igarashi yang saat itu berada di belakang Masaki hanya manggut-manggut, mengiyakan perkataan kawannya barusan.

"Jangan melihat hanya dari fisik saja, Misato. Kita belum tahu wujud kekuatan lawan yang sebenarnya. Kami juga akan bergantung pada lemparan _three point_ mu." Pemuda yang bernama Misato mengangguk mengiyakan. Masaki kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yasuharu, aku percayakan Hayama padamu. Kalian sesama _small forward_, kau pasti bisa mengawal dia." Kali ini pemuda yang dipanggil Yasuharu mengangguk tanpa berkomentar.

"Terakhir, kak Kouga. Ini pertandingan pemanasan kakak sebelum menyongsong Interhigh terakhir bagi kakak. Kami akan membutuhkan pertahanan terbaik dari kakak sebagai _center_." Masaki memandang pemuda tinggi besar yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Kouga. Kouga yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar selayaknya Nebuya dan satu-satunya pemain kelas tiga di tim itu pun mengangguk mendengar instruksi Masaki.

"Masaki, kau melupakan sesuatu?" celetuk seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Masaki. Masaki menoleh, Igarashi rupanya. "Kau tidak memberikan instruksi untukku?"

"Tetaplah bermain seperti biasanya, Igarashi. Kemampuanmu masih lebih baik dibandingkan pemain yang mereka tempatkan sebagai _power forward_ saat ini. Mulai dari kuarter pertama kita harus mencetak banyak skor. Sebisa mungkin ciptakan keunggulan di kuarter pertama." pungkas Masaki. Igarashi mengangguk. Kelima pemain Izanami pun mulai bersiap menuju tengah lapangan tempat wasit menunggu.

Begitu juga dengan lima pemain reguler Rakuzan. Akashi, _uncrowned generals_ dan seorang yang ditempatkan untuk mengisi kekosongan posisi _power forward_ tersebut juga berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Sesampainya di tengah lapangan, Masaki dan Akashi yang berada pada baris yang sama akhirnya berhadapan. Masaki bisa melihat dengan jelas manik heterokromatik Akashi yang menyala-nyala. Mengisyaratkan betapa berbahayanya Akashi di mata Masaki. _Pertandingan ini takkan berjalan mudah_, batin Masaki.

Tidak hanya Masaki yang berpikir begitu...

Jauh di bangku penonton, pertandingan ini juga tidak akan berjalan mudah bagi Ogiwara.

...

PRIIIIITT...!

Peluit wasit mulai berbunyi tanda _tip off_ dimulai. Hayama dan Yasuharu berbenturan di udara. Bola berhasil direbut oleh Yasuharu. Seketika terdengar riuh suara suporter Izanami. Hayama mendengus kesal saat tahu dirinya gagal merebut bola.

"Tch...! Sial!" rutuk Hayama sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari mengejar Yasuharu. Yasuharu sudah berlari menjauh dan mendribel bola menuju ke arah ring Rakuzan. Beberapa pemain Izanami mengekor di belakangnya seolah siap menerima _passing _kapan saja. Reo dan _power forward_ Rakuzan berusaha menahan langkah Yasuharu dengan melakukan pengawalan ketat. Nebuya berjaga di bawah ring.

Masaki yang ikut berlari di belakang Yasuharu mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari tahu posisi Akashi saat ini. Pandangannya berhasil menangkap posisi pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Akashi tidak ikut melakukan pengawalan bersama Reo dan si _power forward_, namun Akashi hanya diam pada posisinya. Masaki bisa melihat pergerakan manik heterokromatik Akashi. Tampaknya kapten Rakuzan itu mencoba mencari celah untuk menyerang melalui pandangannya.

Bola masih berada dalam kontrol Yasuharu. Namun, pergerakannya terhambat karena Reo dan pemain Rakuzan lainnya membayangi dengan ketat. Membuat Yasuharu kesulitan mempertahankan bola.

"Yasu-chan, kami takkan membiarkanmu lewat!" seru Reo di tengah usaha pengawalan tersebut. Yasuharu mendengus kesal. Bising decit sepatunya terdengar semakin keras seiring dengan usahanya untuk mempertahankan bola.

"Yasuharu!" suara Masaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Menyelamatkan Yasuharu di saat genting. Sesuai dengan rumornya, memang tidak mudah langsung mencuri skor dari Rakuzan pada kuarter pertama. Yasuharu yang menyadari itu langsung mencoba mencari celah untuk melemparkan bola ke arah Masaki. Membutuhkan perjuangan keras untuk mencari celah tersebut lantaran ia dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pemain Rakuzan. Namun, pada akhirnya usaha Yasuharu berhasil. Bola saat ini berada dalam kontrol Masaki.

"Apa!?" seru Reo seketika setelah Yasuharu berhasil mengoper bola pada Masaki.

"Maaf ya, Mibuchi. Aku juga sudah jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan setahun lalu."tukas Yasuharu sambil memasang senyum khasnya. Oke. Yasuharu memang sama-sama _small forward_ seperti Hayama dan _sama menyebalkannya_, batin Reo.

"Bagus, Yasuharu." Masaki yang menguasai kontrol bola mulai mendribel bola menuju ke arah ring Rakuzan. Misato dan Igarashi mengekor di kiri dan kanannya. Masaki memberikan instruksi bagi Igarashi berupa isyarat untuk berlari mendahuluinya, dan Igarashi pun menangkap instruksi Masaki. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Igarashi sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Masaki atau hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari ring. Igarashi memiliki modal yang bagus sebagai _power forward_. Gerakan yang lincah dan kecepatan gerakan kaki.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Hayama sudah berada di belakang Masaki ketika Masaki tengah mendribel bola, dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk siap mencuri bola dari Masaki. Masaki yang menyadari itu mempercepat gerakan larinya sambil tetap berusaha mengontrol bola. Di depannya, Reo dan pemain Rakuzan terakhir seolah membuat barikade yang memisahkannya dengan Igarashi yang berada jauh di depan.

'_Heh, aku sudah menduga ini akan sulit.'_ batin Masaki sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan bola dari Hayama yang sudah membayanginya sedari tadi. Harus Masaki akui, kemampuan pemain Rakuzan dalam menyerang memang patut diacungi jempol. Usaha pertahanan yang dilakukan Rakuzan sukses memberikan tekanan yang besar pada para pemain Izanami.

_'Ra...Ku...Zan...!'_

_ 'Izanami...!'_

Lapangan dipenuhi suara riuh penonton yang menyerukan nama masing-masing tim andalan mereka. Ogiwara yang menonton tidak bisa ikut berteriak untuk sekadar menyerukan nama Rakuzan. Tegang. Ya, itulah ekspresi Ogiwara saat ini. Suara pantulan bola, decit sepatu, peluh yang menetes, riuh penonton, dan atmosfer persaingan yang terasa kental merupakan hal yang hanya bisa dirasakan ketika melakoni pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Naluri Ogiwara tak bisa menolak kenyataan itu.

Ogiwara berusaha menangkap apa yang dilakukan Akashi saat ini. Akashi masih berdiam diri pada posisinya. Tidak melakukan apapun. Sementara tiga pemain Rakuzan lainnya masih dalam usahanya masing-masing. Tak pelak, apa yang dilakukan Akashi ini membuat Ogiwara bahkan Masaki terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai ini? Meremehkan Izanami atau _menyiapkan strategi tertentu_?

"Menarik. Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi setelah ini..." bisik Masaki sebelum melakukan gerakan tipuan yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan diri dari Hayama. Usaha Masaki sukses, Hayama pun terkecoh. Masaki berlari menuju Igarashi untuk memberikan umpan, namun barikade Reo dan pemain terakhir Rakuzan menghadang di depannya.

Akashi memandangi usaha Masaki tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya berdiri.

'_Koordinasi mereka dalam hal passing dan kerja sama sangat baik'_

Akashi teringat perkataan Nebuya saat mereka melakukan rapat strategi. Dan Masaki seolah membuktikan perkataan Nebuya saat itu dengan melakukan gerakan tipuan yang indah untuk memberikan _passing_ ke Igarashi melewati barikade ketat yang dibuat oleh dua pemain Rakuzan. Igarashi berhasil menangkap umpan dari Masaki dan langsung mendribel bola menuju tepat ke arah ring.

Gerakan kaki Igarashi yang lincah membuat Igarashi dapat melewati kepungan Reo dan seorang pemain Rakuzan lainnya yang masih berupaya untuk membayanginya. Untuk sesaat, Igarashi sempat berpikir skor pertama bagi Izanami akan diraihnya dengan mudah. Setidaknya sampai ia menyadari bahwa seseorang menghadang langkahnya. Tepat di depannya.

Manik heterokromatik itu mengejutkan Igarashi. Akashi saat ini berada tepat di depannya. Membayangi pergerakannya.

Jauh di bangku penonton, Ogiwara menahan nafas menyaksikannya. Tak hanya Ogiwara, Masaki yang berada di kejauhan juga terkejut dibuatnya. Sejak kapan Akashi berada di sana?

"Menyingkirlah" perintah Akashi. Igarashi mengernyitkan alisnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mau disuruh mundur? Ini 'kan pertandingan. _Konyol sekali_, batin Igarashi. Igarashi bergerak maju sambil tetap membawa bola sementara Akashi membayangi dengan semakin ketat. Duel pun tak terelakkan. Butuh beberapa lama bagi Igarashi untuk sekedar meloloskan diri dari kepungan Akashi.

_'Sial, kenapa aku tak bisa menghindari pemain pendek macam ini?_' batin Igarashi sambil tetap berusaha mengontrol bola.

Usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Saat itu juga ia merasakan gravitasi menghilang di atas tempatnya berpijak. Igarashi nyaris terjungkal dan bola terlepas dari pegangannya. Akashi langsung menangkap bola sesaat setelah bola terlepas dari tangan Igarashi. Igarashi yang jatuh terduduk hanya bisa mendengus kesal menyaksikan Akashi yang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang bola. Kini bola berada dalam kontrol Akashi. Seketika terdengar suara riuh para suporter Rakuzan yang menyerukan nama Akashi.

"Perintahku adalah **mutlak**." bisik Akashi sebelum kemudian mendribel bola menjauhi Igarashi yang masih jatuh terduduk di sana. Di kejauhan, Masaki hanya bisa merasa takjub ketika menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana Akashi menaklukkan Igarashi.

'_Menarik, barusan ia menaklukkan Igarashi dengan menggunakan teknik ankle break tanpa mendribel bola. Ia memanfaatkan kekuatan di kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Igarashi sebelum akhirnya merebut bola. Sudah kuduga, dia yang paling berbahaya. Kuarter pertama inipun tidak akan berjalan mudah...'_ batin Masaki sembari berlari mengejar Akashi.

'_...Akashi Seijuurou, lawanmu berikutnya adalah aku...'_

...

Akashi menangkap bayangan seseorang di bangku penonton di tengah upayanya berlari mendribel bola menuju ring lawan. Ogiwara yang masih takjub dengan aksi Akashi barusan pun tanpa sadar tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya terhadap Akashi. Kedua pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum dari bibirnya yang tipis sembari menatap Ogiwara.

_'Lihat dan rasakanlah, basket yang sesungguhnya...'_

...

_**To be Continued**_

**[NEXT ISSUE] : Ogiwara's Decision**

**Thank you for reading^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Rakuzan – arc updated !**_

**Rakuzan-arc**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[SUMMARY] : Ogiwara's decision-part 1**

**Happy reading ^^**

...

_Akashi terlalu kuat bagi Izanami..._

Kuarter pertama diakhiri dengan keunggulan Rakuzan atas Izanami. Rakuzan sementara unggul dengan memimpin sepuluh angka lebih banyak. Hal ini tentu saja di luar perkiraan sang kapten yang juga _point guard_ Izanami, Masaki Hideomi. Namun, pemain dengan kemampuan observasi yang paling mumpuni di Izanami tersebut berhasil menangkap sesuatu dari kuarter pertama yang baru saja berlalu...

_Kelemahan Akashi..._

.

.

Para pemain beristirahat sejenak menjelang kuarter kedua. Setiap tim menuju _bench_-nya masing-masing. Termasuk para pemain Izanami.

"Tak disangka, Rakuzan tahun ini semakin bertambah kuat. Bisa-bisanya kita tertinggal sepuluh poin sejak kuarter pertama. Padahal tahun lalu kita hanya kalah lima poin dari mereka." Misato mendengus kesal sembari mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan di sana. Masaki hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi keluhan rekan setimnya itu.

"Yah, bicara siapa yang payah, Igarashi lebih memalukan. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah duel melawan orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Sampai jatuh terduduk pula." Yasuharu mengambil sebotol minuman isotonis sambil melemparkan pandangan mengejek ke arah Igarashi. Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa memasang tampang manyun.

"Masaki! Di kuarter kedua nanti akan kubalas Akashi habis-habisan. Biarkan aku yang menjaganya!" gantian Igarashi buka suara. Sekilas Masaki bisa melihat pandangan mata Igarashi yang berapi-api. Masaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat yang juga pasangan mainnya ini.

"Tidak, Igarashi. Di kuarter kedua nanti kau tidak akan melawannya sendirian."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Masaki?"

"Kita akan melawan Akashi bersama-sama."

Sekarang seluruh pemain Izanami tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Semuanya diam sambil menanti penjelasan lengkap Masaki, semua—terkecuali sang _center_ yang sejak tadi mengunyah rotinya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, mulai kuarter kedua nanti kita harus mencoba mengubah strategi menyerang kita. Aku dan Igarashi akan menekan Akashi ketika bola berada dalam kendalinya."

"Kenapa sampai membutuhkan dua orang untuk menjaga Akashi? Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Benar, Masaki! Aku sendiri juga sudah cukup. Aku akan membalas perlakuannya berkali lipat!"

"Misato, Igarashi. Mungkin kemampuan Akashi masih terlihat abstrak bagi kalian. Tapi tidak bagiku. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang mengerikan. Strategi biasa tidak akan mempan padanya. Kita coba dulu strategi ini. Aku yakin, kombinasi aku dan Igarashi seperti biasanya akan bisa menghentikannya."

"Baiklah, kalau Masaki sudah bilang begitu..."

"Terima kasih Misato. Akan kulanjutkan lagi penjelasanku, fokus kita di kuarter kedua ini adalah menghentikan Akashi. Aku dan Igarashi yang akan melakukannya. Yang lainnya tetap pada strategi semula. Jika ada perubahan strategi di tengah pertandingan, akan kusampaikan melalui isyarat."

Pemain Izanami lainnya mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Mereka sangat percaya pada penilaian kaptennya. Masaki sendiri, mencoba bertaruh pada hasil pengamatannya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya merupakan kelemahan Akashi dan juga mungkin kelemahan Rakuzan kini ada dalam hasil analisanya.

Selanjutnya semua dipertaruhkan pada strategi baru mereka.

.

.

"Unggul sepuluh angka! Kurasa ini hasil yang lumayan!" seru Hayama sambil mengambil minuman isotonis yang sudah disiapkan di bangku mereka sebelumnya. Ia menatap papan skor. 30-20 untuk Rakuzan.

"Jangan cepat puas dengan hasil itu, Kotarou. Kalau kita bersantai di kuarter kedua nanti, dengan mudah mereka akan menyusul kita."

Sejujurnya Hayama masih tidak familiar dengan kebiasaan Akashi yang langsung memanggil nama rekan setimnya dengan nama depan mereka. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak mau membuang nyawanya sendiri dengan menyanggah apapun perkataan Akashi. Yah, Akashi memang absolut.

"Dengarkan kata Sei-chan, Hayama. Bersantainya nanti saja kalau sudah menang."

Hayama _speechless_. Reo kini sudah benar-benar tunduk pada Akashi.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton dari tempatnya duduk. Ogiwara terekam dalam pandangannya. Ogiwara sendiri juga sedang memandangi _bench_ tempat para pemain Rakuzan melepas lelah. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sebuah senyuman kemudian tersungging di bibir tipis Akashi.

'_Pada kuarter selanjutnya akan kutunjukkan padamu seperti apa basket yang seharusnya..._'

Meskipun posisi mereka terpisah cukup jauh, Ogiwara masih bisa melihat seringaian Akashi. Entah kenapa, sedikit banyak Ogiwara bisa mengerti arti senyuman tersebut.

Oke, Ogiwara memang sudah hampir setahun tidak ikut bertanding lagi. Kemampuannya juga mungkin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Akashi. Akan tetapi, sekali lihat bagaimana Akashi bertanding, ia sendiri sudah bisa menyimpulkan gaya bertanding Akashi. Dan tanpa Akashi ketahui, hal itulah yang menyebabkan Ogiwara mengambil keputusan ini.

_Keputusan untuk tidak akan bermain lagi di lapangan._

.

.

_**Dua tahun sebelumnya.**_

Ogiwara memandangi layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Biasanya pesan singkat sahabatnya selalu meramaikan ponselnya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa belakangan ini sahabatnya jarang menghubunginya lagi. Didorong rasa penasaran dan rasa kangen, ia mulai mencari daftar kontak yang ada di ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang biasa dihubunginya.

Cukup lama Ogiwara harus menunggu sampai sahabatnya mengangkat telepon darinya. Oke, ini tidak biasa.

"_Halo..._"

Ogiwara menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara yang sudah cukup lama tidak didengarnya.

"Ah, akhirnya diangkat juga! Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sedikit khawatir karena kita lama tidak berkomunikasi."

Ia hanya bisa berkata 'sedikit khawatir', padahal sebenarnya ia merasa 'sangat khawatir'. Dan Ogiwara harus menunggu hingga sahabatnya bersuara lagi.

"_Maafkan aku, aku sibuk belakangan ini. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu Ogiwara-kun?_"

"Oh! Itu bagus! Aku juga baik-baik saja!" Sekali lagi, Ogiwara menarik nafas lega. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada majalah yang ada di genggamannya.

"Teikou selalu hebat seperti biasanya! Artikel tentang kalian selalu dimuat di majalah bulanan! Aku sudah membaca semua artikel tentang kalian!" Ogiwara mulai membuka isi majalah yang ada di genggamannya sementara ia menahan ponsel di telinganya dengan bahunya.

"_Terima kasih_."

"Walaupun fotomu hanya berada di pojok halaman..." Ogiwara harus sedikit menahan tawa melihat betapa teganya para wartawan yang hanya menaruh foto sahabatnya pada kolom yang berada di bagian pojok halaman.

"...Walaupun begitu, tim kami juga kuat dan sudah jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan tahun lalu. Aku pasti akan melunasi janji kita tahun ini!"

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya_."

Ogiwara memang tidak berhadapan langsung dengan sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya secara langsung saat ini. Akan tetapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kuroko, apakah kau benar baik-baik saja? Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ogiwara kembali harus menunggu sahabatnya bersuara lagi.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Lain kali kita akan ngobrol banyak!"

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir. Ogiwara sudah cukup puas bisa mendengar suara Kuroko yang telah lama tidak didengarnya. Meskipun ia merasa Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka telah lama berteman, tidak sulit bagi Ogiwara untuk menebak hal itu. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha kesampingkan semua kekhawatiran yang ada. Ia berusaha memaklumi jika sahabatnya belum bisa bercerita padanya sekarang. Ia akan menunggu hingga Kuroko sendiri yang datang kepadanya.

Ogiwara mulai membuka lagi majalah yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia menelusuri artikel Teikou terbaru yang dirilis bulan ini.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, yang paling sering mengisi artikel Teikou itu sepertinya si kapten ya. Siapa namanya? Hmm, Akashi Seijuurou. Oke, aku akan mengingat-ingat nama itu."

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. _Intermiddle_ pun dimulai. Turnamen bergengsi yang mempertemukan tim basket SMP terbaik seantero Jepang tersebut turut mempertemukan Teikou dengan tim basket Ogiwara. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa mereka hindari. Awal mula kemelut yang dialami Ogiwara...

Dan hari ini, Kuroko dan Ogiwara akan saling berhadapan...

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Ogiwara memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Sekedar untuk menyapa dan saling memberikan semangat walaupun mereka akan menjadi rival di lapangan. Ogiwara pun tanpa pikir panjang segera mencari Kuroko. Ia sengaja tidak mengenakan _jersey_-nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri Kuroko supaya Kuroko tidak kena masalah sewaktu menemuinya nanti.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kuroko dari balik ruang ganti Teikou. Ogiwara lalu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, niatannya terhenti karena ia juga mendengar suara orang lain di dalamnya. Ah, Kuroko sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga Kuroko menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar, namun suara percakapan di dalam cukup jelas untuk terdengar hingga keluar.

"Akashi-kun, maaf jika aku meminta ini. Tapi kumohon jangan masukkan aku ke dalam pertandingan nanti."

_Kuroko memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Akashi-kun, mungkinkah yang dimaksud itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou? Tapi kenapa Kuroko memohon untuk tidak ikut bertanding? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya, kau tahu motto Teikou. Usaha apapun akan dilakukan untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Jika tenagamu dibutuhkan untuk meraih kemenangan itu, maka kau harus siap ketika dibutuhkan."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Tetsuya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap bermain seperti biasanya. Kau adalah _phantom 6th man_ Teikou, ingat itu baik-baik."

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko? Lalu siapa seseorang yang bernama Akashi ini sampai bisa memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya? _

Ingin rasanya Ogiwara membuka pintu itu dan meminta penjelasan Kuroko sekarang juga. Tapi niatan itu urung dilakukan karena ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arah pintu. Gawat! Seseorang akan membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam, entah siapa! Tanpa pikir panjang, Ogiwara segera menyembunyikan diri, supaya keberadaannya di sana tidak diketahui.

Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka. Dari balik tembok, Ogiwara bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berjalan keluar. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Ogiwara mengingat pemuda itu. Dialah kapten tim Teikou yang sering diulas dalam artikel yang dibacanya. Akashi Seijuurou!

Jadi, Akashi yang menjadi lawan bicara Kuroko di dalam memang Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten bersurai merah dengan iris mata heterokromatik. Bahkan dalam majalah pun terlihat jelas perbedaan warna kedua bola matanya. Oke, mungkin itu hal yang aneh. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih aneh lagi di kepala Ogiwara selain permintaan Kuroko pada Akashi barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ogiwara langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tersebut setelah memastikan punggung Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kuroko ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sendirian. Ia masih belum mengganti kausnya dengan _jersey_ dan duduk meringkuk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _locker_ di belakangnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya sehingga keberadaan Ogiwara pun tidak disadarinya.

"Kuroko..." lirih Ogiwara. Yang dipanggil pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Terkejut. Kuroko langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ogiwara-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ah, Kuroko. Entah kenapa ia tampak sedih sekali. Ingin rasanya Ogiwara berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya. Tapi hal yang saat ini ia butuhkan adalah, penjelasan dari Kuroko secara langsung.

"Aku ingin menemuimu sebelum kita bertanding. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak datang pada waktu yang tepat. Jadi aku...aku...aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Akashi barusan. Jadi..." Ogiwara masih belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan isi benaknya. Sementara Kuroko di hadapannya menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Apa...yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kuroko? Kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut bertanding? Kau masih ingat janji kita kan? Kalau kita akan bertanding satu sama lain dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya?"

Kuroko seolah sudah bisa menebak apa yang hendak ditanyakan Ogiwara. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Selama ini aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah, aku tidak ingin ikut bertanding bukan karena aku tidak menjaga janji kita, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Kuroko? Lalu hal apa yang selama ini tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Banyak. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan bergumul di benak Ogiwara. Kesal. Bingung. Khawatir. Marah. Sedih. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku...tidak ingin menghancurkanmu, Ogiwara-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko? Menghancurkanku? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu! Tolong jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"

Ogiwara menarik tangan Kuroko, berharap sahabatnya akan memberikan penjelasan padanya sekarang juga. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Ogiwara. Kuroko jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, tolong jangan paksa aku..."

Ogiwara seolah menyalahi prinsipnya sendiri. Ia sendiri yang akan menunggu Kuroko datang padanya dan memberikan penjelasan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin saat ini Kuroko mengalami masalah dan ia tidak bisa membantunya sementara masalah yang dialami Kuroko sepertinya berhubungan dengan dirinya?

"Kurokocchi...! Kau ada di dalam? Ayo cepat keluar, Akashicchi menunggumu!"

Ogiwara segera melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Kuroko. Ogiwara berada dalam posisi yang membelakangi pintu sehingga ia tidak dapat mengenali sosok yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kenapa dalam tim ini Kuroko dipanggil dengan nama yang aneh-aneh? Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu.

"Kise-kun. Maaf. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Kise. Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah Kise Ryouta. _Small forward_ Teikou yang juga seorang model.

"Kau sedang ngobrol dengan siapa, Kurokocchi?"

Ogiwara masih tetap dalam posisinya. Sementara Kise berada di belakangnya. Kuroko yang ada di hadapan Ogiwara pun langsung mengerti bahwa Ogiwara tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui anggota tim Teikou. Kuroko perlahan berjalan menuju ke arah Kise.

"Aku sedang ngobrol dengan temanku, Kise-kun. Pergilah duluan. Sampaikan pada Akashi-kun kalau aku akan segera menyusul."

Kise mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi. Kemudian Ogiwara mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh. Mungkin Kise sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Perlahan, Ogiwara membalikkan badannya. Kuroko masih ada di sana.

"Ogiwara-kun. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Kembalilah ke tempat tim-mu menunggu."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Kuroko? Apakah kau takkan menjaga janji yang sudah kita buat? Apa kau tidak akan turun dalam pertandingan nanti? Apa...apa kau tak ingin menceritakan apapun padaku?"

"Aku...entah bermain atau tidak, semua tergantung Akashi-kun. Jika ia menempatkanku sebagai _starter_ maka aku akan bermain dari awal. Jika tidak, maka aku menunggu saat ia menyuruhku bergabung. Meskipun sebenarnya aku...tidak ingin bertanding melawan Ogiwara-kun...dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Ogiwara perlahan berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu turun ke lapangan. Dan aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Kuroko. Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya setelah pertandingan berakhir. Akan kutunggu kau di gerbang stadion nanti. Kalau kau tidak berjanji sekarang, maka aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini."

_Maaf Kuroko, tampaknya aku harus memaksa supaya kau sendiri mau menceritakannya padaku._

"Baiklah Ogiwara-kun."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ogiwara langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang entah kenapa masih terdiam di ruangan itu. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke tempat timnya menunggu, segala macam hal berkecamuk dalam pikiran Ogiwara. Tapi ia berusaha bersabar. Setidaknya sampai pertandingan ini berakhir. Setelah semuanya berakhir, ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan langsung dari sahabatnya.

Ogiwara tidak menyadari bahwa pertandingan yang akan ia hadapi nanti akan mengubah segalanya. _Mengubah pandangannya terhadap apa yang selama ini ia yakini._

.

.

Pemandangan berikutnya menjadi pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Ogiwara dan juga rekan timnya. Teikou menghabisi tim mereka tanpa ampun. Tidak ada satupun pemain Teikou yang tidak mencetak skor. Seolah masing-masing individu memang mesin pencetak skor dan memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang biasa. Daripada dikatakan hebat, lebih tepat jika dikatakan...mengerikan. Mereka seperti berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. Monster.

_Begitu rupanya...ketika kemampuan seseorang mencapai ambang batas atau bahkan melewati batas normal, mereka dapat berubah, menjadi bukan dirinya, atau bahkan menjadi manusia yang tidak butuh bantuan orang lain. _

Jadi seperti ini permainan basket Teikou. Sama sekali berlawanan dengan basket yang selama ini Ogiwara yakini.

Bahkan dalam pertandingan itu, Ogiwara mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan Akashi ketika mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Mata itu, sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakan Ogiwara. Dua mata dengan warna iris yang berbeda, yang bisa menenggelamkan jiwa ketika memandangnya. Mata itu seolah berhasil menelanjangi pikirannya dalam sekejap.

Kuroko belum ikut bermain hingga kuarter keempat. Ogiwara memandangi Kuroko dari kejauhan. Kuroko saat itu sedang duduk di _bench_ bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut sakura. Pandangan Kuroko saat itu, hanya tertunduk ke bawah. Tidak sedikitpun Kuroko memandang ke lapangan.

_Apakah ini yang tidak bisa disampaikan Kuroko? Kekuatan Teikou yang begitu mengerikan seperti...monster?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara peluit. Pergantian pemain di Teikou. Ogiwara melihat Kuroko masuk ke lapangan menggantikan Kise. Sebelum Kuroko mulai bermain, Ogiwara melihat Akashi berjalan menuju ke arah Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Selanjutnya Ogiwara hanya melihat bagaimana Kuroko mengangguk setelah mendengarkan bisikan Akashi namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sukar diutarakan...Kuroko terlihat...pasrah.

Pertandingan ini selanjutnya, tidak ada artinya bagi Ogiwara. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus kalah. Ia mengakui kekuatan Teikou yang begitu kuat. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kuroko darinya. Detik itu juga, Ogiwara ingin mendengarkan suara peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan.

PRIIIIIIITTT...

Harapan Ogiwara terkabul. Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan akhirnya dibunyikan. Bunyi peluit itu juga menandakan kemenangan telak Teikou, 130-67 atas tim basket Ogiwara. Sejauh apapun perkembangan tim basket Ogiwara, mereka hanya mampu menjaga gap dengan Teikou sebesar 63 poin.

Ogiwara menerima hasil itu. Ia sendiri datang ke lapangan untuk siap bertarung. Konsekwensinya adalah ia harus siap kalah. Ia mengetahui sendiri kekuatan Teikou berdasarkan artikel yang dibacanya. Meskipun beda skor antar kedua tim cukup mencengangkan, ia tidak heran.

Saat ini, hal yang ingin segera dilakukannya adalah menuju gerbang stadion dimana Kuroko telah menunggunya.

Kuroko telah menunggunya. Kuroko menjaga janjinya untuk menceritakan segalanya padanya.

"Kuroko..." lirih Ogiwara. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Mereka akhirnya berhadapan. Ogiwara berharap mendapatkan penjelasan lengkap dari Kuroko saat itu juga. Kuroko masih membisu, namun Ogiwara masih bisa sabar menunggu.

"Aku minta maaf Ogiwara-kun. Atas kekalahan yang dialami timmu."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Kuroko. Aku tahu kehebatan Teikou. Aku tidak heran dengan hasil ini walaupun aku kecewa karena kalah."

"Ogiwara-kun...Mungkin kau tidak terlalu kecewa. Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Tidak mungkin mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Ogiwara terdiam mendengarnya. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia tak kuasa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya usai menelan kekalahan yang sangat telak barusan. Ekspresi penuh keputus-asaan setelah melihat kekuatan yang seperti...monster.

"Kuroko, aku datang untuk siap menang dan juga siap kalah. Jika memang aku kalah, maka aku harus menerima hasil itu."

"Ogiwara-kun...Kau mungkin juga sudah menyadari selama pertandingan tadi, apa yang selama ini tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu. Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Entah mengapa, sejak kurang lebih setahun lalu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sehingga pada akhirnya tim ikut berubah."

Ogiwara terdiam menanti penjelasan Kuroko yang selanjutnya. Ia sendiri juga belum bisa menerka-nerka 'sesuatu' apa yang dimaksud Kuroko.

"Dimulai dari Aomine-kun, lalu Akashi-kun, hingga akhirnya atmosfer di tim pun ikut berubah. Ini sudah bukan Teikou yang dulu. Dulu aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan tim ini. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin keluar dari sini. Seiring dengan meningkatnya kemampuan setiap pemainnya, mereka melupakan apa yang paling penting dalam basket. Mereka melupakan bagaimana caranya bekerja sama dan bersatu untuk meraih kemenangan. Selanjutnya, bagi mereka kemenangan terasa biasa saja. Basket yang seperti ini...sama sekali bukan basket yang ingin kumainkan."

Ogiwara terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Dia sendiri, selama ini berlatih sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan siapapun. Motivasinya semakin terlecut setelah mendengar sahabatnya berhasil menjadi pemain reguler di Teikou. Tapi ia menyadari, dalam diri setiap orang itu ada ambang batas yang tidak boleh dilewati. Ia ingin menjadi kuat. Ia ingin menjadi nomor satu jika memungkinkan. Ia juga mencintai basket. Ia mencintai saat-saat dimana ia berhasil meraih kemenangan dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Ia mencintai saat-saat dimana ia dan teman-temannya bisa meraih kemenangan atas jerih payah bersama.

Jika untuk menjadi kuat ia harus membayarnya dengan perasaan cintanya terhadap basket, lalu untuk apa ia menjadi kuat?

Perkataan Kuroko menyadarkannya. Seketika itu juga ia membuat keputusan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin bermain basket lagi secara profesional. Jika keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan siapapun dapat menjerumuskannya, maka ia memilih untuk tidak menjadi kuat.

Mungkin keputusan yang telah ia ambil adalah keputusan terbaik baginya. Tapi, Ogiwara sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa setelah kejadian ini, kepribadiannya pun turut berubah. Jika sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang ceria dan suka bercanda, bahkan tak jarang melakukan kecerobohan di depan sahabatnya, maka setelah ini keceriaan itu tidak tampak lagi. Mungkin ia sendiri merasa tidak berubah menjadi orang lain karena berusaha tidak menuruti nalurinya, akan tetapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa perubahan sikap seseorang tidak hanya bisa terjadi pada orang yang menuruti nafsunya, akan tetapi juga bisa terjadi pada orang yang mungkin berada dalam keputus-asaan.

Dan mungkin inilah bentuk keputus-asaan yang dialami Ogiwara.

Semenjak itu, atau tepatnya entah sejak kapan, Ogiwara dan Kuroko tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi. Setelahnya, Ogiwara berhenti dari klub basket sekolahnya dan mulai melupakan basket.

Tapi, ia ternyata tidak bisa benar-benar melupakan basket. Hasrat itu mulai muncul ketika ia masuk Rakuzan dan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah mengalahkannya dulu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan saat ini, Akashi melihat potensi terpendam dalam diri Ogiwara, menghidupkan kembali hasrat yang telah lama tertidur.

_Akashi telah membuka kotak Pandora yang tak boleh dibuka._

...

_**To Be Continued**_

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]** : **Rakuzan-arc** merupakan prequel dari **A Night Before Final** dan **Final Quarter** sehingga isi ceritanya saling berkaitan. Yap, serial ini merupakan awal mula Ogiwara bergabung dengan Rakuzan. Dan sepak terjang Ogiwara sebagai pemain kelima Rakuzan akan hadir selengkapnya di **Final Quarter**!

Ini bukanlah keputusan final Ogiwara. Chapter ini ditulis dengan tujuan untuk menjelaskan penyebab Ogiwara yang tidak bisa langsung menerima penawaran Akashi ketika Akashi menawarinya untuk menjadi _power forward_ Rakuzan. Sesuai dengan konten cerita **Final Quarter**, Ogiwara sudah pasti akan bergabung dengan Rakuzan. Tapi apakah hal yang mendasarinya untuk bergabung?

Keputusan final Ogiwara akan hadir di chapter selanjutnya.

[ **NEXT ISSUE** ] akan berisi tentang : Strategi apa yang akan dilakukan tim Izanami untuk menekan Akashi? Apa kelemahan Akashi yang sempat disinggung Masaki sebelumnya? Dan kali ini apa keputusan final Ogiwara? Bagaimana Akashi menyikapi ini?

Selengkapnya dalam : **Ogiwara's Decision-part 2** pada chapter berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 : Rakuzan – arc updated !**_

**Rakuzan-arc**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE] :**

Berkaitan dengan rilisnya chapter 226Q dan 227Q, maka saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai kelanjutan _Rakuzan-arc_ setelah ini. Terdapat perbedaan teknis antara _Rakuzan-arc_ dengan cerita asli KnB. Dalam cerita asli KnB, Akashi dan Ogiwara sempat berinteraksi sewaktu SMP yakni sebelum final _National Middle_. Sedangkan di _Rakuzan-arc_, keduanya diceritakan berinteraksi setelah menginjak SMU dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain sewaktu SMP. Bahkan ketika mereka berhadapan, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Perbedaan lainnya adalah, beda skor yang dihasilkan pada saat pertandingan. Fujimaki sensei lebih tega dibandingkan Yuna. Saya membuat Ogiwara mengalami kekalahan dengan selisih 63 poin. Sedangkan versi Fujimaki sensei dapat reader baca pada 226Q.

Namun demikian, sejauh pemahaman saya, karakter Ogiwara dalam _Rakuzan-arc_ dan cerita KnB masih sama atau tidak jauh berbeda. Oleh karena itu, saya akan tetap melanjutkan _Rakuzan-arc_ sesuai dengan plot yang sudah saya rancang semula dan dengan pemahaman karakter Fujimaki sensei sehingga headcanon Yuna dan canon Fujimaki masih bisa berkaitan. Sejak semula saya menulis cerita ini, saya sadar sudah menuliskan sebuah headcanon yang masih belum pasti kebenarannya dan pastinya ada sejumlah konsekwensi yang muncul. Jika ada reader fans Akashi dan Ogiwara yang merasa tidak nyaman, saya mohon maaf. Saya punya alasan untuk menyatukan mereka di Rakuzan. Walaupun Fujimaki sensei pada akhirnya tidak menyatukan mereka, toh saya sudah merealisasikan apa yang saya pikirkan di fic ini dan saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menuliskan cerita ini sesuai dengan pemahaman saya terhadap karakter original Fujimaki sensei.

_Rakuzan-arc_ adalah prequel _Final Quarter_ sehingga jalan pemikiran Ogiwara di _Final Quarter_ dapat ditelusuri di cerita ini.

**[SUMMARY] : Ogiwara's decision-part 2**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suara decit sepatu, nafas yang memburu, dan peluh yang mulai bercucuran._

_ Sepasang manik heterokromatik yang menatap tajam._

_ Sepintas ia dapat melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang terkesan meremehkan, bukan..._

_ Senyuman yang penuh rasa percaya diri? Bukan. Dia tahu betul tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkannya. _

_ "Kuberi tahu satu hal, Akashi-kun..."_

_ Manik heterokromatik itu semakin menatap tajam lawan bicaranya._

_ "...Kelemahanmu adalah, kau terlalu percaya diri."_

.

.

.

Ogiwara masih berada di sana. Menyaksikan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung itu. Walaupun pikirannya sempat melayang ke ingatan dua tahun yang lalu, toh dia tetap tidak bergeming. Pikirannya semakin kacau ketika menyaksikan kuarter kedua yang sedang berlangsung. Ingatan akan masa lalu, keputusannya untuk berhenti bermain basket secara profesional dan tawaran Akashi...semua bergumul dalam benaknya.

Ia mencintai basket dari hatinya. Ia sangat menikmati perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap kali bermain basket. Perasaan yang tak mungkin orang lain bisa rasakan. Dan tentunya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu seperti apa.

Ia tahu betul sehebat apa Akashi dan _Generation of Miracles_ pada saat mereka berhadapan dulu. Bagaimana mereka menghancurkan dirinya dengan perbedaan skor yang besar, bagaimana mereka mempermainkan ia dan timnya dan bagaimana mereka membuat ia harus mengambil keputusan yang berat dalam hidupnya. Dan semua itu telah membawanya pada kesimpulan, bahwa sedalam apapun cintanya terhadap basket dan seberapapun besarnya keinginannya untuk terus mengembangkan diri dalam olahraga ini, ia takkan pernah lagi turun ke lapangan, atau ia akan menjadi seperti _Generation of Miracles_ yang hanya mementingkan kekuatan untuk mencapai kemenangan hingga melupakan bagaimana caranya menikmati bermain basket dengan hati.

_Tapi, Akashi tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat pertahanan Ogiwara goyah. Ia memanfaatkan kecintaan Ogiwara terhadap basket demi memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya..._

Pertahanan Ogiwara benar-benar goyah ketika ia menyaksikan Masaki yang melakukan duel _one-on-one_ dengan Akashi...

.

.

.

"Akhirnya tiba juga saat-saat di mana kita saling berhadapan, Akashi-kun."

Masaki berdiri di hadapan Akashi. Manik safir miliknya mengunci pergerakan manik heterokromatik di depannya sementara sebelah tangannya mendribel bola. Ia telah menyiapkan diri sepenuhnya untuk menghadapi momen ini. Momen ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan Akashi.

Akashi tidak berkomentar menghadapi pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada orang yang sudah pasti akan ia kalahkan, pikirnya. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan pertandingan ini _segera_.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya, saat ini tidak tampak penjagaan ketat yang dilakukan Izanami terhadapnya. Hanya Masaki seorang yang tampak menjaganya. Sementara yang lainnya membaur dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Seolah-olah mereka sedang berusaha untuk memperluas jangkauan pandang mereka terhadap lapangan dan tentunya itu semua dilakukan berdasarkan instruksi Masaki.

"Kita sama, Akashi-kun. Kita berdua sama-sama kapten tim dan juga _point guard_ dalam tim. Walaupun kita memiliki banyak kesamaan tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas di antara kita."

Akashi semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berminat mendengarkan ocehan Masaki lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, Masaki sukses memancing Akashi untuk berkomentar. Semua ini tak lepas dari penekanan intonasi Masaki pada bagian _tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas di antara kita_ dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Sayangnya hal yang jelas terlihat di depan mataku adalah kekalahan kalian." seru Akashi kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang walaupun perkataannya sarat akan emosi. Setenang apapun Akashi, ia tidak suka seseorang meremehkannya. Terlebih lagi orang yang meremehkannya adalah orang yang berani memandangnya. Dan ia benci akan hal itu.

Akashi mulai mempercepat tempo pergerakan kakinya dan berusaha merebut bola yang saat ini berada dalam kontrol Masaki. Suara decit sepatu semakin keras terdengar. Ya ini dia, Masaki mengenali gerakan ini walaupun ia baru pertama kali melihatnya dalam pertandingan ini. Sekalipun Masaki yang mengontrol bola, Akashi akan tetap melakukan _ankle break_ terhadapnya. Saat itulah ia akan terjatuh karena kehilangan gravitasi dan bola terlepas dari genggamannya lalu Akashi akan merebutnya.

Itulah skenario yang terbayang di pikiran Masaki di tengah usahanya mempertahankan bola. Sekarang, jika ia sudah memiliki plot itu, tentunya ia sudah memperkirakan bagaimana cara untuk mencegah Akashi merebut bola darinya. Sekalipun ia harus terjatuh, ia takkan membiarkan Akashi mengambil bola itu darinya.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, pertahanan Masaki mulai runtuh. Gravitasi mulai menghilang di tempatnya berdiri. Saat itu, di saat Masaki mulai terjatuh, pandangan Akashi menangkap seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka di belakang Masaki. Saat itu juga, Akashi dengan _emperor eye_ nya menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Masaki kemudian. Masaki...tidak menyerah hingga akhir.

Senyuman mulai mengembang dari bibir Masaki bersamaan dengan saat Akashi mulai menyadari langkah apa yang akan dilakukan Masaki berikutnya. Dan hal ini tak bisa dicegah oleh Akashi...

SYUUUUUTTT...

Beberapa detik sebelum Masaki benar-benar terjatuh, ia telah melemparkan bola dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah belakangnya. Tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan duel Masaki-Akashi. Orang itu berada dalam jarak yang agak jauh dari Masaki namun kekuatan lemparan Masaki membuatnya bisa menangkap bola itu.

"Larilah Igarashi..." bisik Masaki kemudian walaupun dalam posisi telah benar-benar terjatuh.

Igarashi yang telah menangkap bola dari Masaki kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ring Rakuzan. Kecepatan Igarashi tidak dapat dibendung oleh pemain Rakuzan lainnya. Termasuk Akashi yang bahkan belum sempat bergerak satu inchi pun dari hadapan Masaki yang terjatuh walaupun ia telah membaca pergerakan Igarashi.

Igarashi berlari menuju ring Rakuzan tanpa hambatan. Bukan. Bukannya tanpa hambatan. Pemain Rakuzan tentunya tak bisa membiarkan ia begitu saja. Tapi, Igarashi tak bisa dibendung. Tidak hanya itu, Akashi memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Igarashi memiliki modal berupa kaki yang lincah yang sanggup membuatnya menghindari penjagaan lawan. Memang tidak sehebat Aomine, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lolos dari kawalan.

Igarashi berhasil mendaratkan _dunk_ dan bersamaan dengan itu, Izanami memperoleh skor tambahan. Para pendukung Izanami mulai meneriakkan nama sekolah mereka.

"IZANAAAMIII...!"

Masaki perlahan berdiri dan Akashi masih tetap dalam posisinya. Namun, pandangan Akashi masih tertuju pada ring Rakuzan yang baru saja dikoyak _dunk_ Igarashi.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti perbedaan di antara kita, Akashi-kun?"

Perkataan Masaki sontak membuat Akashi menoleh ke arah Masaki. Manik heterokromatiknya kembali menatap Masaki dengan tajam.

"Karena kita sama-sama _point guard_, aku yakin kau pastinya tahu keahlianku."

Akashi tahu pasti kemampuan Masaki. Tanpa Masaki harus menjelaskan terlebih dahulu padanya. Dan ketika Akashi melakukan _ankle break_ tadi, Masaki juga telah menunjukkannya.

"Aku mampu memberikan _pass_ dalam jarak jauh. Setelah memperkirakan posisi Igarashi di sana, dan memastikan Igarashi berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menerima _pass_ dariku, maka aku pun segera melepaskan tembakanku padanya."

Akashi tampak tidak tertarik mendengarkan karena tentunya ia sendiri sudah mengetahui kemampuan Masaki hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ya, dengan _emperor eye_ nya, Akashi sudah mengetahui seberapa kuat kekuatan tembakan Masaki. Kemampuan _pass_ nya sama seperti Tetsuya. Hanya saja kemampuan Tetsuya masih belum menyamai Masaki tentunya.

Seorang _point guard_ memang diharapkan dapat meningkatkan peluang tim untuk mendulang poin. Dan seorang _point guard_ tak perlu menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya seperti _power forward_ untuk meraih kemenangan. Seorang _point guard_ tidak harus melakukan _shoot_ atau _dunk_ untuk bisa mendapatkan poin. Cukup menjadi pemain di belakang layar dengan memberikan _pass_ dalam waktu, tempat dan pemain yang tepat. Jika diumpamakan, mereka seperti ahli strategi dalam tim karena tidak sembarang _pass_ bisa diberikan. Tentunya _pass_ yang dilakukan haruslah yang bisa memberikan poin.

Oleh karena _point guard_ dapat berperan di balik layar, secara fisik mereka tidak dituntut untuk bertubuh tinggi. Meskipun tubuh yang tinggi tentunya memberikan nilai plus untuk membantu tim meningkatkan perolehan poin. Secara fisik, Akashi Seijuurou tidak termasuk tinggi. Tingginya hanya 173 cm dan ia termasuk yang paling mungil di antara pemain Rakuzan lainnya. Namun, ia dianugerahi penglihatan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa serta kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Modal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan Akashi sebagai _point guard_ yang patut diwaspadai lawan-lawannya.

Namun, Masaki memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Akashi. Secara fisik, Masaki lebih tinggi dibandingkan Akashi. Tinggi badan Masaki sekitar 15 cm lebih tinggi dibandingkan Akashi. Ia memang tidak memiliki _emperor eye_ selayaknya Akashi, namun kejeniusannya menyamai Akashi. Sama seperti Akashi, ia masih kelas satu namun sudah menjadi tumpuan tim. Tak hanya itu, postur tubuhnya memungkinkan ia untuk melakukan lemparan yang bertenaga yang dapat menjangkau sudut lapangan.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki penglihatan sepertimu, Akashi-kun. Siapapun yang melihat juga akan tahu bahwa kau memiliki penglihatan yang tidak biasa. Tapi, aku tak perlu penglihatan seperti itu untuk mengetahui posisi Igarashi di belakangku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku percaya temanku akan bisa menerima _pass _dariku."

Perkataan Masaki barusan mau tidak mau membuat Akashi mengingat masa lalunya di Teikou. Ya, teman setimnya yang juga bermain berpasangan selayaknya Masaki-Igarashi barusan, cahaya dan bayangan Teikou pada masa-masa di mana Teikou belum mengalami perubahan...mereka mengingatkan Akashi akan Tetsuya dan Daiki.

"Poin Izanami tadi bukan semata-mata hasil dari lemparanku saja. Tapi aku juga percaya pada Igarashi sepenuhnya. Ia memiliki kelincahan yang tinggi karena ia juga tergabung dalam klub atletik. Setelah memberikan lemparan barusan, selanjutnya aku mempercayakan semuanya padanya."

Akashi mulai menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan ini bukanlah topik yang disukai Akashi untuk diperdebatkan. Mengingatkan ia akan zaman dulu sekali, ketika salah seorang anak buahnya datang padanya dan mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Akashi-kun. Kemampuanmu sebagai _point guard_ tak perlu diragukan lagi. Terlebih lagi kau juga memiliki penglihatan yang luar biasa. Namun sayangnya..."

Pandangan Akashi pada Masaki semakin tajam. Seolah-olah ia sudah bisa menebak perkataan Masaki selanjutnya.

"Kau...kurang mempercayai rekan setimmu. Aku tahu rekan setimmu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Sama sepertimu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ada ikatan di antara kalian. Kalian bermain secara individual. Permainan kalian tidak tampak hidup. Setiap pemain yang mendapatkan _pass_ darimu seolah memiliki kewajiban untuk menjadikannya poin. Padahal kalau aku, ah bukan...kalau kami...jika seorang tidak mampu mendapatkan poin, maka ia akan memberikannya lagi kepada yang lain yang lebih mampu atau bahkan menjadikannya bernilai poin bersama-sama."

Masaki mengetahui perubahan ekspresi yang mulai ditunjukkan Akashi di hadapannya. Tentu saja ia bukan bermaksud memancing emosi Akashi. Apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah untuk membuat Akashi sadar. Ia tahu Akashi memiliki anugerah yang tidak dimilikinya. Dan ia tidak ingin talenta dan anugerah Akashi tersebut terbenam dalam keegoisan personal semata.

"Basket bukan permainan satu atau dua orang. Tapi permainan bagi semua yang tergabung dalam tim. Bukan seorang dua orang yang melindungi tim, tetapi tim yang melindungi kita. Satu orang yang kuat tentunya menguntungkan untuk tim. Tapi, dua orang tentunya lebih baik daripada seorang. Analognya seperti itu. Kalau kau terlalu percaya diri akan kemampuanmu, kau bisa dengan mudah kehilangan segalanya."

Benar saja, apa yang dibicarakan Masaki ini bukanlah topik yang disukai Akashi. Akashi tentu saja tidak suka pada orang yang menceramahinya atau memandang remeh dirinya. Dia absolut dan semua harus tahu itu.

Bola kembali bergulir, kali ini bola kembali didapatkan Masaki. Tentu saja Akashi masih berada di depan Masaki. Akashi sudah siap untuk merebut bola dari Masaki dengan _ankle break_ sama seperti tadi. Tapi, Masaki tidak mungkin tertipu dua kali.

Masaki mendribel bola sambil bergerak menjauh ke belakang. Untuk menghindari _ankle break_, yang harus dilakukan adalah menjaga jarak dengan si penyerang. Jika memungkinkan, secepat kilat menghindari serangan dengan cara menghindari si penyerang secepat mungkin yakni menjauh dari Akashi sebelum Akashi sempat membuatnya terjungkal. Untuk itu, kecepatan yang tinggi ataupun keluwesan tubuh diperlukan di sini. Masaki mungkin memang tidak mengikuti olahraga atletik seperti Igarashi sehingga tubuhnya tidak lebih luwes dibandingkan Igarashi. Namun, dengan analisis situasi yang jitu, ia mampu menemukan ritme dirinya sendiri untuk menghindari _ankle break_ Akashi.

"Apa? _Ankle break_ Sei-chan berhasil dipatahkannya!?"

Reo terkejut. Namun, Akashi yang serangannya berhasil dipatahkan tentunya lebih terkejut lagi. Masaki menghindari kawalan Akashi dan berlari mendribel bola. Pandangannya menangkap Misato di zona _three point_. Dengan kemampuan _pass_ bertenaganya, ia memberikan bola tersebut pada Misato. Selanjutnya Izanami kembali mendapatkan tambahan poin melalui lemparan _three point_ Misato.

"IZANAAAMIII..!"

Suara dukungan terhadap Izanami semakin menggema memenuhi stadion. Sedikit demi sedikit Izanami mulai mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. Hingga akhirnya pada akhir kuarter ketiga Izanami memperoleh keunggulan atas Rakuzan. Skor sementara menunjukkan 62 untuk Izanami dan 57 untuk Rakuzan. Ini pertama kalinya Izanami mengungguli Rakuzan selama pertemuan mereka di lapangan. Tentunya ini tidak terlepas dari strategi yang diterapkan Masaki sehingga ia bisa menghidupkan permainan seluruh pemainnya.

.

.

.

Permainan Masaki secara tidak langsung telah mempengaruhi setidaknya dua orang yang ada dalam gedung olahraga tersebut. Yang pertama tentu saja Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Begitu melihat permainan Masaki barusan, ia teringat akan masa lalunya di Meikou. Meikou juga menerapkan teknik yang sama seperti yang diterapkan Masaki di Izanami. Kekuatan utama Meikou adalah kerja sama antar anggota tim. Seperti halnya Izanami, kerja sama antar tim dianggap sebagai senjata terhebat yang mampu memperkokoh pertahanan tim dan mempertajam serangan tim.

_"Shige...!"_

_ "Yosh!"_

_ "Lakukan Shige!"_

_ "Oke!"_

_ "Shige! Kalau kau pasti bisa!"_

_ "Aku akan berusaha...!"_

Mendadak Ogiwara seolah bisa mendengar suara rekan setimnya dulu yang sangat percaya kepadanya. Mereka menjadikan dirinya sebagai _ace_ Meikou. Ogiwara menyadari itu. Tanpa mereka, ia tidak akan menjadi _ace_ dan tidak akan bisa mencetak poin seorang diri.

_"Shige...percuma...Kita sudah tidak mungkin menang..."_

_ "Masih ada lima belas detik lagi untuk bisa menambah poin! Kita harus berjuang sampai akhir!"_

Ingatannya juga membawanya pada bagian masa lalunya yang tak ingin diingatnya. Ya, pertandingan final terakhir yang diikuti Ogiwara semasa SMP. Pada saat ia berhadapan dengan Teikou, termasuk Akashi Seijuurou. Jika mengingat masa lalu, ia menjadi...malu akan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang dulu memberikan semangat pada timnya untuk tidak menyerah sampai akhir dan memberikan motivasi bagi timnya untuk tetap optimis, sekarang malah menjadi orang yang justru harus disemangati? Bagaimana mungkin ia yang dulu tak pernah menyerah hingga peluit akhir pertandingan berbunyi sekarang menjadi menyerah hanya karena takut menjadi seperti Akashi dan kawan-kawannya?

_"Bukan soal menang atau kalah...semua itu tak berarti selama kita bisa menikmati basket!"_

Ia mengklaim dirinya sangat mencintai basket. Tapi kenapa ketakutannya mengalahkan rasa cintanya sendiri? Atau karena saking cintanya maka ia menjadi takut? Salah! Bukan ketakutan lah yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya ataupun perasaan cintanya. Melainkan ia yang harusnya mengendalikan ketakutan itu. Kalau bukan ia yang mencoba untuk bangkit, maka siapa yang akan membangkitkannya?

Tidak selamanya ia bisa bergantung pada orang lain. Di sini tidak ada kawan-kawannya dari Meikou. Tidak ada Kuroko. Yang ada hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia harus berhenti bermain basket. Kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang menyebabkannya mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti. Kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang telah membuat pertahanannya goyah.

Sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Selama waktu melarikan diri inilah ia semakin kehilangan jati diri. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk kembali lagi, bukan? Bukan semata-mata demi Akashi. Bukan semata-mata demi egonya. Tapi untuk bisa mengalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Ia harus kembali!_

.

.

.

Permainan Masaki secara tidak langsung telah mempengaruhi setidaknya dua orang yang ada dalam gedung olahraga tersebut. Yang kedua adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Performa Masaki selama kuarter kedua dan ketiga tadi telah cukup membangkitkan emosinya. Ia tidak pernah memandang remeh lawan-lawannya. Sekalipun ia sangat memuja kemenangan, ia tak pernah menganggap enteng lawan-lawannya. Walaupun tentu saja, ia selalu beranggapan jika dirinya lebih hebat dibandingkan lawannya namun tanpa disadari, dirinya juga mengharapkan adanya pertarungan yang pantas untuk ukuran kemampuannya.

Masaki telah diakuinya sebagai lawan yang sepadan. Lawan yang sepadan untuk ukuran pertandingan perdana bagi Akashi. Namun, satu hal yang Akashi benci dari Masaki adalah...Masaki telah meremehkannya. Masaki berani memandang matanya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkannya, membantahnya, ataupun meremehkannya. Bahkan berani menceramahinya dengan membandingkan gaya permainan mereka. Tahu apa Masaki tentang dirinya!?

_Seharusnya ia memahami posisinya dan tahu diri dengan siapa ia berhadapan..._

Semua ini telah menimbulkan niatan bagi Akashi untuk menghabisi Masaki di kuarter terakhir ini...Ia harus membuktikan pada Masaki bahwa dirinya absolut dan tak seorang pun bisa membantahnya...

.

.

.

Kuarter keempat dimulai.

Izanami langsung menyerang sesuai dengan instruksi Masaki. Mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan _defense_ pada kuarter terakhir ini. Jika ingin menang dari Rakuzan, mereka tidak hanya bisa bertahan. Mereka juga harus menyerang.

Usaha Izanami membuahkan hasil. Perlahan-lahan Izanami mulai menambah keunggulan mereka atas Rakuzan. Ada apa dengan Rakuzan? Bukan berarti pertahanan mereka kendur. Mereka tetap bertahan dan menyerang seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, Masaki tampaknya lebih berhasil menghidupkan semangat para pemainnya. Masaki menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai kapten dan juga sebagai _point guard_.

Suara sorakan penonton untuk Izanami terus berkumandang. Seolah meredam suara dukungan untuk Rakuzan. Namun, suara penonton terhenti seketika begitu sesuatu terjadi di lapangan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi...!?" tanya Igarashi dengan ekspresi keheranan seolah belum bisa mencerna sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sama seperti Igarashi, Masaki juga hanya bisa terheran-heran. Bedanya, ia bisa lebih mengendalikan emosi sehingga ia tak harus berkomentar sesuatu yang hanya bisa memperkeruh suasana. Dan dengan kemampuan analisis situasionalnya, ia bisa langsung menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ring Izanami baru saja dikoyak oleh sebuah lemparan jarak jauh. Itu bukanlah lemparan _three point_, namun juga bukan lemparan yang dilakukan dari tepat di bawah ring. Lemparan itu berasal dari sudut mati yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan seorang pemain. Dan orang yang baru saja melemparkan bola yang berhasil mengoyak ring Izanami itu...Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten dan _point guard_ Rakuzan.

Masaki memandang pemuda mungil tersebut. Akashi tidak melakukan lompatan pada saat melempar bola mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil seharusnya mengharuskannya melompat untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan masuknya bola. Tapi, Akashi hanya melakukannya dengan melemparkannya begitu saja dari posisinya berdiri. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Akashi akan melempar dari posisi itu sehingga pemain Izanami yang lengah sempat mengendurkan penjagaan terhadap Akashi karena tak menyangka Akashi akan menembak dari daerah tersebut.

_Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak bisa ditebak..._

"Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian tentang apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang lemah seperti kalian..."

Akashi mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan nada penuh percaya diri dan juga dengan tatapan membunuh. Sejak awal Masaki mulai 'memanasi' Akashi pada kuarter-kuarter sebelumnya, cepat atau lambat ia menduga bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tanpa disadari yang lain, inilah yang juga diharapkan Masaki. Pada kuarter terakhir ini ia berharap Akashi menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Majulah, Akashi-kun..."

.

.

.

Bola kembali bergulir. Kali ini bola berada dalam kendali Rakuzan. Tepatnya berada dalam genggaman sang _small forward_, Hayama. Namun, Izanami seolah tak ingin bersantai. Dengan agresif, Yasuharu yang juga memiliki posisi yang sama dengan Hayama mencuri bola dari kendali Hayama.

Tak hanya Yasuharu,semua pemain Izanami tampak '_on fire_'. Mereka telah berjuang habis-habisan pada kuarter sebelumnya dan dengan susah payah mengungguli Rakuzan. Tentunya mereka tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk meraih kemenangan yang tampak sudah di depan mata. Masaki sukses menghidupkan semangat para anak buahnya. Menjadikan Rakuzan kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou tentunya tidak akan membiarkan tim nya mengalami kekalahan. Terlebih lagi ini adalah pertandingan perdananya sebagai kapten tim. Jika ia kalah, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Dan lagi ia tak pernah mengalami kekalahan sebelumnya. _Ia selalu menang_.

Kembali, bola mendarat di genggaman Masaki. Sesuai instruksinya, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyebar supaya bisa menjangkau setiap sudut lapangan. Dan dengan kemampuan analisis situasionalnya, ia memastikan partnernya, Igarashi, telah berada dalam posisi yang cukup tepat untuk menerima operan bertenaga darinya. Masaki segera melemparkan bola tersebut pada Igarashi.

TAAPP..!

Bola tersebut berhasil ditangkap. Bukan...lebih tepatnya berhasil..._dipatahkan_.

Igarashi yang menunggu operan bola dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri hanya bisa cengo. Sementara Masaki yang memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang berada dalam jalur lemparan bolanya juga tidak kalah terkejut.

Akashi Seijuurou berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia mematahkan lemparan bola Masaki dan menangkap operan bertenaga tersebut hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian sebelumnya bahwa aku akan menunjukkan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lemah seperti kalian." bisiknya. Tentu saja disertai dengan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan manik heterokromatiknya. "Aku adalah absolut" lanjutnya lagi.

Akashi tak membuang waktu. Ia membawa bola tersebut menuju ring Izanami yang tentunya sudah dijaga ketat oleh sang _center_, Koga. Melihat perbandingan fisik di antara keduanya, seharusnya Koga dapat dengan mudah mengeliminasi Akashi. _Seharusnya_. Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak tampak demikian.

Akashi tidak memaksakan diri untuk langsung melakukan tembakan. Dengan _emperor eye_ nya, ia memperkirakan bahwa tembakannya akan langsung dipatahkan sang _center_. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dan energinya hanya untuk duel fisik yang tak menguntungkan.

Oleh karena itu, hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengajak sang _center_ untuk berduel _one-on-one_ dan menjatuhkan sang _center_ dengan _ankle break_ nya. Serangan tersebut tentu saja tak bisa diantisipasi sang _center_. Untuk mengantisipasi _ankle break_, yang harus dilakukan adalah menjauh dari si penyerang. Namun, jika Koga menjaga jarak dengan Akashi pada kondisi tersebut, ia takkan mampu menghalangi tembakan Akashi. Dan Akashi sendiri sudah pasti akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan _ankle break_ melalui duel _one-on-one_.

Akashi telah mempertimbangkan semuanya hingga sejauh itu...

Akashi tak menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk melepaskan tembakan manakala tak ada seorang pun yang tersisa pada lini akhir ring Izanami. Tidak hanya itu, dalam sisa kuarter keempat selanjutnya, permainan Rakuzan bukanlah permainan Rakuzan lagi, melainkan permainan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, Akashi menggagalkan lemparan, tembakan, hingga mendulang poin melalui eksistensi dirinya. Para pemain Rakuzan lainnya seolah tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan bola.

Bentuk tindakan yang dilakukan Akashi ini bukan semata-mata untuk menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya. Ia tidak butuh pengakuan orang lain bahwa ia hebat. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya lebih dari itu. Bukan juga karena ia telah terhasut emosi lantaran ucapan Masaki beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia memiliki kontrol emosi yang bagus meskipun tidak pandai mengatur kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia hanya...tidak ingin kalah. Tidak mau kalah oleh siapapun.

Pertandingan memasuki detik-detik kritis. Lima belas detik menuju akhir pertandingan. Stamina pemain Izanami telah terkuras habis. Begitupun dengan pemain Rakuzan lain yang walaupun tidak seagresif Akashi pada menit-menit terakhir ini. Akashi sendiri...tidak tampak kehabisan stamina, selayaknya baru bertanding pada kuarter pertama.

"_Time out.._."

Dan lima belas detik terakhir akan berlangsung berat bagi Akashi, Masaki dan Ogiwara.

_**To be Continued**_

**[ Next Issue ]** : Ogiwara's decision – last part

Hasil pertandingan, keputusan final Ogiwara dan reaksi klub basket Rakuzan terhadap Ogiwara. Dan jangan lupakan...perintah Akashi adalah absolut.


End file.
